


Harry Potter - Potter's Luck (Rewrite)

by ShadowRealmComics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Limes, Multi, Multi Pairing, Powerful Harry, Underage Concentrial Sex, Underage Sex, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmComics/pseuds/ShadowRealmComics
Summary: See Harry Potter as he takes a different path in life after Dobby gets him in trouble. However, his luck decides that Harry needs more than a different path. Watch as a new Harry comes out and…Married to 8 women? Wait, Lady Death and Hecate has their hands in this? Rated M for safety. Smart and werewolf Harry in a world of where Magical World is in Marvel Universe.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The First Three Years and Altering a Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retooled: March 23, 2020, I realized that I screwed up on this story and accidentally gotten it confused with another project that I was working on. I accidentally forgot about this chapter. So some information had gotten mixed up with this one. So, I was forced to write the entire two chapters of the story to clear out a few things.
> 
> In many ways, this chapter is brand new due to some corrections and parts being rewritten. Also, some might have been removed as well. Please note that any pairings that were mentioned as well plans in the original version is no longer fact. Many things have changed which altered the story. Also, Chapter 1 is now Chapter 0 for this story.
> 
> Please note that I am looking for a beta reader. I am currently using the free version of Grammarly to assist me while I write. It was an experiment for I usually use it after I am done, but this time I decided to run it during my writing. I hope this chapter is good due to this.
> 
> Notice: This story is an art of Fanfiction. This means that it not canon and product of my imagination. This also means that there will be times that events, the personality of characters will be different as well as their reactions. If you want canon material, then go read canon material. This is a harem story, so all members are set-in-stone, so no suggestions. Also, this is an alternate version of another project that I am working on with another member of fanfiction.net.
> 
> The events of this story will be taking place on an alternate earth. One that exists in the Marvel Universe, but the world of Harry Potter exists in it. How this is possible will be covered in this chapter. I will be using elements from several different elements from the alternate earth that exist in the universe of Marvel, but the base will be parts of Earth-1610 (Ultimate) and the MCU as the base.
> 
> There are Mutants in this world, just not that many at the moment. However, Nick Fury from 1610 (Ultimate) is going to be used. Wolverine (616), Deadpool (616), Silver Fox (616), Moira Kinross (Earth-616), and those form the First Class movie exist at the point of this story which develops the backbone of the story. Also, please let it be known that my Emma Frost will be good and I will also use Sage (616) in history as well. Also, Weapon X is not just Wolverine, it will be the name of the entire program like it was at first in comics. I will be borrowing different versions of characters from alternate versions of the earth to suit my needs.
> 
> Copyright Notice: Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment characters are owned by their respective owners. The same for the Harry Potter series. The only thing that I own is the story as well as the OCs that will be created in the future. There are two series that I would like to thank Marvel for this story as well, they are the Warp world series and Exiles.
> 
> Warp World series is one where the whole universe was folded, creating characters like Weapon Hex who is a merger of Scarlet Witch and X-23. The Exiles series is about a team that is formed from the joining of several characters from different alternate realities to fix the multiverse.
> 
> My OCs will be DC characters that are merged with Marvel character souls granting memories, abilities, skills, and powers to them. This will give them a different Identity and personality as well as abilities that allow this story to stand on their own. Their alternate versions will exist in this story and might meet each other, but due to being in DC bodies that will be known as their own persons.
> 
> This chapter will also use parts from Vimesentthusiast’s first chapter of their story FIFLY Teacher, I like to say thanks once again for allowing me to do so.
> 
> I like to give credit where its due, so let me state that this story was influenced by several different sources and they all are located on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> 1\. ‘Naruto: Magik’ by Thayerblue1  
> 2\. ‘Naruto: Tornado of Souls’ by Thayerblue1  
> 3\. ‘FIFLY Teacher’ by Vimesenthusiast (Who permitted me to use 1st chapter)  
> 4\. ‘How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?’ by darkoraclegirl  
> 5\. ‘Harry Potter’s Vegas Vacation’ by Blood Brandy’s (A challenge made)
> 
> I suggest you go read those stories for they were good, and the examples of the challenge was also a good read as well. Now onward to this story. did some modifications to fit better with my ideas, please read. This story is also our take on though it does have some differences from the challenge, it is mostly an inspiration.

**The advent of Life of the Multiverse**

Many things are not seen in the world as well as not known to everyone. This is because they were either from history or hidden from view and only seen by a select view. Sometimes its arrogance that caused them to be hidden or removed from others as well for protection.

One of those things is where magic comes from and how the creatures and humans can use it. It turns out that at the dawn of time, there was magic. It was promising and pure as it surrounded the forming Multiverse.

Then came the creator who started the creation of life. Due to this, several forces that existed formed bodies and became the Endless. These energies are what make the multiverse move forward and go around. They exist anywhere and anytime all at once, making the bodies that they formed beings that more powerful than the so-called God’s and Goddess of any Pantheon that would come to be.

or aspects were Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, magic, and Delirium.

Each had a different form and would change it based on the person that they meet or see while they also had a base form that the see each other as. They may appear in different forms, but usually have light skin and black hair, except for redheads that would be Destruction and Delirium.

They saw each other as siblings since they were born from the multiverse itself. They see The One Above All and The One Below All as uncles/aunts.

Magic took the form of a well-endowed woman with a seductive boy. Like the other Endless, she had total control of her domain which was magic. She would later send out avatars in different forms and sex to represent magic in every Patheon that would come into existence. However, in some, she would show up herself and go by many names. She came and became known as Mother Magic by all the creatures that were allowed to use magic because of her.

**The Hatred Towards Magic**

Many governments over time would remove this part of history. In some cases is because why admit that it was a woman that gave them magic, in others, it is because the belief in gods and goddesses was not there, why admit that there is something or someone more powerful than them out there. However, it is due to her that humans were able to be born with magic.

Then in the year 60 A.D., those that did have the ability to use magic or any connection to it started to fear those that could. In some cases, they were jealous of those that could. So came the fear that those that could use magic.

In some cases, the fear was that those that could seek to control them or be worshiped as Gods or Goddess. This was true during the Hyborian times and even then it was true in a few cases.

During this time though it was the church that became the biggest motivator. They were trying to keep their members as well to keep control that they had among the masses. So when the fear spread among the people, they took advantage of it.

They began to state that any form of magic was a dark art, for it took those that wield it to see their souls to the devil or some other evil entity. They hid what little magic that they did use was hidden as Miracles that were performed through the chosen or blessed by God.

It was due to this that witch and warlock trails began to take place. Anyone that suspected was put on trial and over time, not all that were found guilty were magic users.

Those that were found guilty of having magic were executed in many different ways that were horrific. The magical creatures and beings were considered as demons and devils and were hunted down by both sanctioned and unsanctioned exorcist of the church.

When this took place, many other religions noticed this and started to do the same. Each one listing the others as enemies as well. This meant that most of the magical users were in danger.

**Salvation, Hecate Visits and offer Assistance**

By the year 201, those that had magic were in hiding and most churches had started to use secret agents to hunt them down. The magic users and creatures as well other beings managed to hide, but they were still being found by traitors or those that were forced to appoint them out. Still, some of those that were executed were not magic users, but it was covered up.

It was during this time that a woman appeared out of thin air to each group that was hidden. She stated that her name was Hecate and she was the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft or to others Mother Magic. She explained that their magic was because she allowed them to have it and did not like what was going on, so she had a plan to save them.

She also stated that either she or an avatar exists in each religion except for Christianity. She asked the groups to do what she said.

She had brought forth a man by the name of Stephan Strange, a man she stated that come from the future of alternate earth. She stated that his place in the world of magic will be known as the Sorcerer Supreme, and he and those that will have the title in the future will be her voice, her agent, and her champion. They were to listen to him as he ruled them all. She also stated that thru her, the one that has this title would exist above all laws and governments that will come into existence in the future.

She then explains what the multiverse was and stated that right next to this earth, there was on had lost all forms of sentient life. So, with Stephen Strange with the assistance of Morgana (Morgan) Le Fay would become the known founders of the Magical World before they were removed from history.

They traveled to each group with Hecate to create a portal to this alternate earth that was right next to them. It turned out that this earth was created by Hecate with the assistance of all her avatars.

These portals became permanent, for they could be blocked or sealed, but never closed or their operation ending. This was because they had linked the magical energies of both worlds and melded them into one. Due to this, each earth could not exist without the other one.

This alternate earth would be named Avalon, a place of peace, tranquility, and protection of all magical from the mundane. The gates would litter the world, linking one place to that same place in the alternate world. One such place would become known as Stonehenge. Notice-me-not charms and other spells were used to hide these gates from those that part of the Magical World.

**Birth of the Strange & LeStrange Families**

Clea, a woman that Stephen Strange had relations with appeared. Like him, she had survived the destruction of their reality. The love that they had was still strong, so they married.

Magic allows users to live a long time, but Stephen Strange would live much longer. Worried about the world after he would pass, or some of his descendants having access to the dangerous items that he, he decided to create two families, one for the title Sorcerer Supreme and another one of those of his blood-line.

He first had more vaults gathered and magically changed the name of those that were his family from Strange to LeStrange. The Goblins were the only ones that were made aware of this.

He then made sure that all dangerous Magical artifacts that he and Clea brought with them were sealed in the vaults that were linked to the Strange name as well the title of Sorcerer Supreme. He did the same with all the tomes as well only coping those that were not dangerous for the LeStrange vaults.

He then created the Strange lordship ring by having the Eye of Agamotto become a gem in the ring. This was because it was set that it will only accept the person that Hecate degrees Sorcerer Supreme. It was set that only that person will have access to the Strange vaults and will become head of both the Strange name as well LeStrange name.

He took 10 percent of the gold that was in his vaults and placed it in the LeStrange vaults. He then created a ring that would become the LeStrange lordship ring that will only glow with power when no one is wearing the Strange lordship ring so that there will always be known as Lord LeStrange name.

After this, he made sure to let the Goblins know of the conditions that a new Sorcerer Supreme to be chosen. Due to the creation of the LeStrange name and government seat was created for the family.

When he died in the year 729, the Strange Lordship ring vanished into air and appeared in Gringotts bank. The Goblins were told behand that it will appear when the next Sorcerer Supreme appears, making that person heir to the Strange name.

**History Hidden**

The LeStrange ring glowed in power. Because it never appeared to anyone else, the title of Sorcerer Supreme faded and not seen from again. No one had a claim to the vaults at all without the ring. So, the LeStrange family removed any mention of the Strange name from their history and changed Stephen’s name to LeStrange.

Then in the year 801, the one that was in charge started to alter the history of the Magical World. They removed or hidden all traces of the Title of Sorcerer Supreme. Then they went further and stated that each city, town, or area of the Magical World exists in a space that was created by their ancestors. The name of Avalon was removed from history.

This was because travel between each town or city in the Magical World was dangerous and unexplored. Due to this travel between them was done through the Mundane World which is how such a lie was believed.

Over the years, all creatures that were mythical or magical were collected and brought to this new world. Many were released into or teleported into the same location of that Magical World.

Still, they had to trade with Muggles from time to time since there were still items, plants, creatures or people that practiced magic hidden, so journeys into what became known as the Muggle World would happen to find what could be found and save those that haven’t yet been saved.

As this took place those that were found by the Muggles were burned or killed by those that feared them. However, the churches content with their power removed their hidden departments no longer needing to hunt down magical beings anymore, but still taught the link between magic and the devils.

**Lady Death’s Deal, or the Deal with Death**

In the year 1214, Lady Death had a vision at the same time as Hecate of something that would come to pass in the far future. They both met with each other and created a plan for this vision.

Afterward, Lady Death who was visiting the earth she meets three brothers. For some odd reason, their perception of her was a male skeleton. However, during this meeting, she made a deal with them that caused the creation of the three Deathly Hallows. There was a true meaning to the three items however, she kept that to herself for she had foreseen who will gain all three and smiled, for the future look bright.

**The Current Magical World**

Then came the need to create something that would become known as the secrecy act which would be known as the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy (also referred to as the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy and commonly shortened to International Statute of Secrecy). A law in the wizarding world that was first signed in 1689, then officially established in 1692. The law was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles and hide its presence from the world at large. The areas between the Magical Cities has been left largely unexplored even currently, due to laziness and the dangers of the creatures that flourished in the wilds outside of towns and cities of the Magical World.

The world had several wars that effected the Wizard world as well the Muggle world despite hiding in the shadow. However, change was slow in some of the magical governments that existed. These government paid muggle taxes, but operate apart from the muggle government with the promise to stay out of muggle affairs in return they would stay out of magical affairs.

Then came Voldemort, who stated that both the magical world and the muggle world belonged to them. Not only that, but he also preached his pure-blood ideals. At times muggles got caught in the crossfire while the war waged on. Then came the prophecy that foretold someone that would end the war.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

**1991, Harry Potter’s First Year of Hogwarts**

As it stands, Harry always knew that he was different. It did not matter if he knew it or not, for his family made sure that he knew as long as he was with them. Due to this, he has become a self-effacing shy young boy that no one in the area would believe him.

It has gotten to the point that he was in the street bleeding to death; everyone would just turn their heads thinking that he was faking it. It was all because of his family. That is a term that he uses lightly, for they were not a family, just masters as he was a slave.

Despite that they claim relation, Harry often wonders if they were related. The actions of the Dursley family and their actions over the past eleven years made him questioned it. He had at the time he figured that he was some child they bought to be a slave and to keep from getting arrested claiming him as a cousin.

It has come to the point that to make sure that he did not suffer more than he has already been, he figured out to more silent and unseen. He also figured that being out of sight and out of mind as he did the chores would be the for the best. It was due to this for the past two years that they left him alone mostly. However, as well that had worked, there were still times that things got bad for him.

One was the times that Dudley and his friends would find him, then it was a game of game pain. It was a simple game, they get to use anything they want and hit as hard as they want, and he just takes it and hopes that they do not kill him and prays that they do not hurt themselves afterward or things would get worse.

If that did happen, then Dudley would tell her that Harry did something that hurt him or his friends. His mother or Harry’s Aunt Petunia would verbally abuse him and throw hot water or anything that is cooking at him not caring if he got hurt or not. Then the resulted mess would be his fault.

She then would tell Vernon who in turn would beat the living hell out him with a belt, chain, or something else depending on the day that he had. Then he goes further if the food was wasted due to Aunt Petunia’s actions. So, he would also be punished for the wasted food blaming him for it even if it was his wife that threw it at him.

Then there were the times that something ‘freakish’ happened, this would escalate the mental abuse to the point that slaves in America History never had to take. It was by some sheer luck that he was handicapped or dead by now.

He asked several times for them to outright kill him, but they tell him no for he has to suffer just because he was born to a drug out whore of a mother and her deadbeat retarded drunk husband. They even told him that he only lives to pay for the sins that they committed in life, and that is all that he was good for until he stops being ‘freakish’.

This was all that he knew. He had to dum down his intelligence so Dudley would do better than him, for the last time he did that his Uncle Vernon beat him to the point that Harry could not move for three days. He almost died and wonder why he did not. This proves that without a doubt that his existence to pay for his parent’s sins.

Then it happened, something that would shatter all that he knew and the beliefs that he had formed over the years. A letter had come by the owl, this was all that he knew. This was his world. Then they tried to hide from the letters which alerted him that something was up. All he knew was that his name was on the letters, but they would not let him read them. Then Hagrid came and collected him.

Due to this, a new world would open up to him and he would be given a reprieve from the Dursley family. At the same time, it would also add more hardships.

Going to school was great despite fighting for his life. At least he was able to fight back without worry. There were some issues, but that was okay since he was away from his family. He learned the truth about his parents and began to wonder why he was hated by his aunt so much.

**1992, Harry Potter’s Second Year at Hogwarts**

The school was a nice reprieve from them, but during the summer when he had to return to live them things had not changed for the better and sometimes seem worse than before. This is because if anything that happened that they believed should not have happened according to their views, he was punished for it. Even if there was a slight shower when the forecast, the day before stated a clear sky, they would blame it on him and. Saying that it was freakiness that caused it. Vernon even blamed Harry he lost some money in stocks when it was a sure investment.

So, during the times that he was there, he attempted to hide as much as possible. He could not fathom why they have so much uncaring disdain and contempt to outright hate for him. There were times that he wished that he could just use magic and vanish during these times when things went bad if so, he would not be in his current state.

Right now, his body was sore, aching and bleeding from the punishment that he had received. He was currently angry, but it was not at his so-called relatives, but at himself. He groaned in pain on his bed, listening to his uncle installing a cat flap onto the door since he had already installed bars on the windows and door while he was out cold.

Harry was thankful that he had Hedwig go out hunting last night and told her to not come home. In this way, at least one of them was free and not a prisoner in this house. He loved Hedwig and hated to keep her in the cage that Vernon had attempted to order him several times already.

He recalled that he been told that they weren’t allowed to use spells at home for some reason. Admittedly he understood the Statute of Secrecy, but shouldn’t there be some way of practicing what they had learned at home?

Hermione had pointed out that she would love to show her parents what she had learned but will not do it. Harry couldn’t imagine that she was the only one. But they had all been told in no uncertain terms that they could use magic at home. Not like he would anyway in from his relatives, for they use it as an excuse to hurt him more.

At least he was no longer under the stairs. He had expected that they would be worse than when he had left with Hagrid. Outside of ordering him around, they had utterly ignored him, which included food. The only time he eats was when he had managed to sneak some off the stove while cooking it, but it was not much.

They had even given him one of Dudley’s room, the one that was devoted to smashed toys and other broke things. It barely made up for the rest of the abuse and neglect. They knew that he couldn’t use magic, for apparently, Petunia had remembered that from his mother’s time at Hogwarts….go figure right.

He was currently hidden in his room as per orders, for they had a client and his family over. Everything was fine until it appeared.

A magical creature called a house-elf had shown up. It had spouted something about not letting Harry go back to Hogwarts, something about not letting his friends contact him because of something dangerous was there.

Harry had tried to convince the creature the learned was named Dobby to stop his attempts of keeping Harry away from Hogwarts, but instead, the little creature had tried to get him in trouble. The creature had succeeded in doing it magnificently.

The punishment was worse this time, for in the past Vernon had taken the belt to his back. This time, Vernon had used a leather belt that he had bought from Hot Topic to use. This belt had metal spike studs attached to it.

So with each hit, the spikes tore some skin off his back for all fifteen licks. While on the ground, Dudley hit him in the head twice with a golf club for good measure. This what leads to the flap, locked from outside doors, and iron bars on the windows that were added to the room. That was not all, he was currently there lying in his bed with bleed seeping through his shirt and the bruises hurt.

“What in the bloody hell is a house-elf anyway?” Harry groaned out as he sat up.

Harry hissed in pain as he removed his shirt and looked at the bowl and a gallon of water in his room by the door for that was his rations for the day. For now on, four slices of bread, a gallon of water, and bucket to use as the bathroom. If he was quiet, they might allow him to take a shower.

Harry learned that the Dursley had told everyone that he was sent to some prison school after being caught trying to do some crime. Harry did not care about the lie, but the fact that everyone believed them was an issue. He was further denied into some stores without security due to this fact. Harry shook his head as this came to his mind.

He sighs and then decided that he must do something about his back. He takes his shirt and pours some water on his shirt cleaned his back as much as possible even though it was painful. He noticed an old sheet in the corner and used it to cover his back after making sure that it was clean.

It bothered him, the fact that even Hermione knew more about the magical world then he did. The Dursleys were not going to allow him to learn here at the home. He came to this conclusion as he realized that he had barely any knowledge of magical species. He now regretted playing around with Ron instead of being like Hermione and do some extra studying last year.

Another thought came to him, that was the message that had arrived via a strange owl telling him that he was being given a citation for underage magic from the ministry. He realized that he might not have done it, but it seems that the house-elf had done well in getting him in trouble. Then there was this ministry.

The ministry, he only heard about occasionally from fellow students in Hogwarts as from Hagrid, but that was it for he had no idea what it was supposed to be. There was one thing sure though, they seem to be on a hair-trigger and was willing to see him expelled if he ever uses magic out of school again, a fate that was worse than death.

Harry has been trying to figure things out, but so far he was no closer now then he was before. He realized that there was so much that he did not know. During the year, there were times that he attempted to gain some extra knowledge but failed.

‘That damn ghost Binns is not going to help either! The less said about my classwork the better’ Harry thought as sighed as his last attempt.

He was angry due to all this. He was tired of feeling like an idiot or he could not do anything. He was tired of the way his life was currently at the Dursleys. He was tired of being pushed, ignorant, or just trying to get along. He was tired of trying to blend in and stay out of the way, for it is not working here any longer

‘And it impossible to do at school thanks to my bloody title! I need to start applying myself, especially if my relatives are going to treat me like this.’ Harry raged in his mind.

Before last year, he understood how he managed to heal quickly. But now he had a feeling that it was his magic that had kept him alive during those times that he should have died after the beatings.

After waiting for a few more minutes, he was able to move now. All the damage that was done due tonight beating had healed to the point that he can move around in his room with no issue.

There were still some stinging and areas that felt raw, but they were no longer open cuts. He pulled out the books that he had stashed there. Everything else he owned was in his trunk, which is downstairs locked away in his former bedroom. Luckily, he had taken out his books early on in the summer to help him do his homework. He was glad that he hid him when he thought about the change that Petunia would recall the rules about underage magic usage.

Despite stinging that he could feel, his lips curled up into a grim smile. Hedwig was still out and about, he could reach through the bars at least. There has to be some way of getting other books here? He was sure that there was no house-elf blocking his mail now or else the ministry message could not have gotten through.

He did wonder what Hermione and Ron were up to? He hoped that they believe him when he told them about Dobby.

**At Hogwarts**

Once again rumors were flying around about him again. Harry had decided that he had enough. He was not going to thru the bullshit that rumors caused this time around.

‘Not this again, if no one else is going to say anything to combat them, then maybe I can.’ Harry thought as his mind began to form what to say as a glint appeared in his eyes.

“I don’t get it, Hermione, you would think that having a best friend who is a firstborn would show people that I cannot be this ‘Heir of Slytherin’. But I suppose that inbreeding is supposed to affect the brain according to Muggle studies.” Harry stated in a loud voice that echoed through the Great Hall as he began to stand up which caught everyone’s attention.

“Well, come on, let’s leave before we end up catching their stupidity.” He added as he pulled Hermione to her feet as well.

“That could just be a cover!” A male voice shouted out from the Ravenclaw table which made Hermione roll her eyes as they began to walk out of the Great Hall.

“Yea, you could be using Granger to….” A female voice from the Slytherin table that both knew as none other than Pansy Parkinson.

At that moment, both of them had stopped their trek to the doorway. The reason why he had stopped was that Hermione had stopped, which in turn also stopped Harry and very quickly turned around and glared at her. The glare that she gave Pansy was something no one has seen her do, for it sent chills down Pansy Parkinson’s spine as she looked into Hermione’s eyes.

“You must not know me very well if you think that I would go along with that. You must think that I am stupid to not notice anything unusual like an airhead. Even Luna would notice and she does not know me at all, which will change starting today.” She stated in a firm and loud tone that sent chills down many spines and turned back to Harry.

“If the fact that your friends with me and a pureblood from a family that is well known to have non-magical sympathies like Ronald’s can’t seem to convince these people they’re wrong, then nothing well. Such a pity, but I hear ignorance is blessed but can get you killed.” She added as she looked Harry into the eyes showing that she approved of this approach that he adopted.

With that, they both silently laughed at the glares that were sent their way that the ignored. They did however also have a few thoughtful looks mixed in from each of the tables, even to their hidden shock the Slytherin table as well, but only a few.

Hermione honestly doubted Harry’s demonstration would do any good in the long term, but at least it would do something to deflect the Hogwarts’ rumor mill. Honestly, that thing seems to have a life of its own sometimes. As they left the hall, her mind was on something else entirely.

“Harry, you called me your best friend, is that true for I though Ron was?” Hermione asked after they walked out of the door from the Great Hall.

“Well yeah,” Harry replied as they stopped and he noticed her questioning look on her face.

“Haven’t you noticed how often Ron and I have argued this year? He just wants to skive through but after last year, I don’t know if that’s a smart decision for me in the long term and Ron is not liking the fact I spend more time with you than him due to this.” Harry stated with one of his small, shy smiles that she liked to see.

The smile sent a happy feeling through her. At this moment, she also frowns at what Harry had said and began to slowly nod.

She had begun to see that Harry this year had changed the way he did things at school. She had indeed noticed that there has been an increase of arguing between him and Ron, but that was Ron being Ron. She had been pleased to see that Harry wasn’t trying to play dumb any longer in class.

That was one thing that she knew from the get-go, she had noticed that Harry was smart. He always one of the first to cast spells correctly in practical portions of their classes. She had also noticed that even not taking his time, his handwriting was very neat and flow unto the paper with little effort.

“I guess I can see that. However, Ron is still a friend so do not become a prat to him. He's okay, even though at times he does not think and goes off the handle.” She replied as she also recalled other things that had gone on.

She had noticed that even though Professor Snap was still mean towards Harry and the others, Harry’s potions were still on the mark. Not only that, but he focused on his work despite the distractions. She smiled at what happened a few days ago.

**(Flashback Start)**

**Potions class a few days ago**

It was a test to make a potion. The whole time Draco continued to send insults Harry’s way. Professor Snape said nothing as he sat down on his desk, but even though no one seen it, he was astonished that no once has Harry acknowledged the insults. Harry just continued to work on his potions, while blocking things that Draco tossed towards his cauldron while keeping the focus on the potion that was working on.

After a few moments, Harry finished and bottled the potion. He covered his cauldron and stood up and turned into Professor Snape. As Professor Snape looked at the potion, Harry turned around and faced Draco.

“Sorry if I was too busy to reply Draco, but did you say anything important of just having a case of running of the mouth syndrome. I mean this is not the best place to split your focus, for we are in a room with dangerous items and can cause issues if we are not careful while mixing potions.” Harry replied as everyone gawked at him.

Draco’s face had turned red as he accidentally added something that caused the potion that he was working to blow up. The entire class had busted up laughing at that moment.

“Perfect potion Potter, you go full marks as well Grythndor gains 25 points for it. You also get 25 points for pointing out a safety hazard in most potion shops that are not here, but you are right.” Professor Snape stated as everyone gawked that he has been rewarded points at all.

“However, I deduct 30 points for causing Mr. Malfoy’s accident. You may return to your seat and clean up.” Professor Snape stated with a sneer, but no one realized that Harry still walked out with twenty points, well except him and Hermione that is.

Even with the points being deducted, they both would notice that Harry’s grades were better in potions. It would seem Professor Snape teaching his classes like a professional after all.

**(Flashback End)**

She also has seen him reading a lot more, not just the books for their classes or those that are to come, but books on other magical things as well. Not only that, but she also noticed that he also read books about the muggle world as well.

When she asked him about it, he told her about the house-elf who had tried to get him into trouble. He also explained that this had led him to think that he was too far ignorant about too many things, and the best way to combat that was to read and learn about them.

That sentiment struck her and made her smile, for it spoke out to her and it was one that she could get behind which is the reason they spent more time with each other as they read each other’s books. Secretly, she also liked to spend the time with Harry as well, but that was her secret.

The only that marred their friendship this year was the argument that they had about professors. It was mainly Professor Lockhart that it was centered around.

Hermione had maintained that because they were professors, they should always be respected. Harry, on the other hand, had not shown up to his class the day before, and that was disrespectful. Not only that, but she knew that he was going to be in trouble for it and wanted to correct him before it causes trouble

Now that it was just them here in the hall, she decided that she should do so as delicately that she knew how to address it. She smiled at him and looked him the eyes.

“I know Harry, and I’m happy to see that you are applying yourself more, but that doesn’t mean that you can just stop coming to classes as you did with Defense.” She stated as Harry looked at her with a glint in his eyes. “Does it?”

“Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you for a moment.” A female voice interrupted from behind him before he could answer her as they turned around to see that it was Professor McGonagall.

She was coming through the door from the Great Hall walking very fast like she was running after them. She had managed to catch with them quickly, look down at them for a moment before allowing a faint smile to appear on her face.

“That was well done in there, Mr. Potter. You might not have stayed around long enough to see it, but the Weasleys and several others are now backing your claim. In particular, the Quidditch team is now will to hex anyone who says anything bad about you in their presence.” Professor McGonagall stated as both Hermione and Harry looked at each other then smiled.

“I do not know if your speech will change many of the student’s minds given your ability with Parseltongue, but at least half of those that are willing to believe it no longer there, and some are starting to think.” She stated as Harry and Hermione nodded their heads to show that they agree with her.

“I had to do something Professor or else those rumors would’ve just continued to grow like the ones that took place last year. Now only that, but how about the way that I lost Gryffindor’s house so many points, let alone about what happened to Professor Quirell.” Harry stated as he took a deep breath to remain calm before continuing to speak so more.

“Now based on that, you would see my point of view on what I did and say. Especially since you and the other professors seem to content to let the rumors continue to fly. I wonder if you would’ve stepped in if they had started to send spells my way instead of insults.” Harry replied in a mild tone, almost contemplative, but his green eyes.

The eyes that everyone said he had gotten from his mother, had narrowed into hard, dangerous-looking emeralds as he stared up at the Scotswoman. It caused her to recall Lily when she was upset and it would seem that she passed this on to her son.

“I’ll think you not to take that tone with me but Mr. Potter, of course, we would’ve stepped in!” McGonagall stated as she drew herself up while glaring at the boy.

“Oh, even if it was just my word against theirs? You did not seem so quick to take our word for it last year when we warned you someone was going after the stone.” Harry retorted, now looking up at her with a weary expression.

At that moment, McGonagall flinched slightly at that statement. It was true to what he was saying, and she was starting to see what he was thinking.

“Also, whose bright idea was it to send three first-year students into the Forbidden Forest? Yours, Hagrid’s, or someone else’s? I mean that was dangerous when there was something out there killing unicorns. If you were willing to send me into danger like that, why should I trust you’d protect me from more?” Harry stated as he looked directly into her eyes.

Professor McGonagall had to clamp down on her Highland tempter at that moment. Even though Harry had backed talked to her, she could see that he had a point.

“I was not told you were assigned to the forbidden Forest until after the fact Mr. Potter. I suppose I should have come to you and apologize for that at the time, and for that, I will say I’m sorry. And I will also say concerning the incident with the stone, I should have listened to you and looked into it, but I did not do so.” Professor McGonagall spoke with a note of contrition to it which Harry nodded to show that he accepted her response.

“What exactly did you want with us Professor, for I can tell that there more that you wish to say?” Harry asked after he had acknowledged her apologies with the barest of nods.

The lack of response to her words and the lingering look in Harry’s eyes made Minerva want to shake her head, though she refrained from doing so. James’ and Lily’s little boy should not look so, so old, so cynical. What have those Dursleys done to him? What did the confrontation of Quirell last year did as well? She was beginning to wonder what in the hell Dumbledore was doing, for this was causing mental damage to the boy.

“Professor Lockhart stated that you were not in class today as well yesterday. If you are injured then I would understand, but I’m afraid he has asked me to pass on that you will be spending detention with him this evening.” She stated as she shook those thoughts off as she decided to concentrate on her job.

“Sorry Professor, but no I will not,” Harry said in an even tone while Hermione’s eyes widened at what was said.

“Mr. Potter, this is not up for debate!” McGonagall replied, now becoming quite angry with the boy that stood before her.

Standing up for himself was one thing, even calling her out on her mistakes from last year she could forgive. This here, the outright disobedience was something that she could not accept at all.

“I will not serve single detention for skipping that class Professor.” Harry went on even as Hermione frantically squeezed his hand trying to get him to stop, but before anyone could say something he continued.

“Because IN FACT, it is not a defense course. It is a course on Professor Lockhart’s books, nothing more, nothing less.” He stated as Professor McGonagall looked at him to continue.

“You know, I doubt there’s a student in that class who’s learned a single spell since it began. I certainly haven’t! With the threat of being attacked from behind, and whatever is causing the petrification of students, I refuse to go to a class that can’t teach me anything useful.” Harry stated as Hermione looked up.

“Come to think of if Professor McGonagall, Harry is right, for I have not learned a single new spell yet.” She added in as they were both looking at her.

“To tell you the truth, I read those books and saw that each one contradicts the other. I mean according to them, he was in several places at the same time, they also contradict his more favored color, hand usage, food tastes as well dislikes. I also noticed that those that were with him cannot remember anything that has taken place, for I found it odd that no one but he recalls anything after those events while the other knew something took place but not what.” Harry replied in an even tone as Hermione looked at him strangely, for this would mean that he noticed something that she did not.

“Mr. Potter, I can understand your concerns. But that does not mean that you can simply flaunt the rules of the school.” Professor sighed in return.

Minerva knew that Albus Dumbledore's hiring of Gilderory was a mistake, but Albus had said that no one else had applied for the job. Even she was beginning to wonder about his classes and was meaning to look into them, but something has always come up to stop her.

“I am correct that classes are supposed to teach, not waster our time?” Harry asked as Professor Minerva McGonagall looked at him and nodded her head wondering where this was going.

“Well, according to the student handbook that I found a copy of in the Library, if a student and I quote ‘finds that a class is not teaching to his or her standards, then he or she can elect to self-study so long as he submits both his current grades and agree to a monthly exam by the Wizarding Examinations Authority’. Sorry to say, due to my thoughts before our talk, I had already submitted my grades and got the okay to self-study yesterday.” Harry stated in a matter of fact tone as both Professor Minerva and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

Harry would be lying if he said that being the Boy-Who-Lived hadn’t helped grease the wheels some, but for this, he was more than willing to use his name. Without his so-called fame, it was completely likely that the entire school year might’ve gone by before he got a reply.

“That request should’ve gone through me as your head of the house, Mr. Potter.” Professor McGonagall said coldly as her lips thinned.

“Recall, I apologized when informing you mam, but honestly. Before our talk, after last year can you blame me for not trusting you to see my point of view?” Harry asked tartly, not backing down, for he had enough of being walked over.

The two of them stared at one another then Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded her head slightly after taking a deep break. She after all apologized for last year just now, nearly halfway through the school year and he did so as well. And it has also fallen on Harry to try to fight the rumors about him as well, as Dumbledore demanded a hands-off approach to the whole thing.

“Very well, I will veto Lockhart’s demand that you sit detention with him for now. However, I will also sit in on your testing, and if you cannot perform to the standard demanded Potter, I will see you in detention for a week with Professor Snape.” She stated in a firm but normal tone.

“That is beyond acceptable, for I was going to suggest it anyway. Do you also agree to this Hermione?” Harry replied as the redhead just looked at both of them and nodded her head still flabbergasted about the whole thing and slowly nodded her head.

“Good. Even though it only covered you, I let Hermione as well, she also agrees with you about the class and will make sure that you continue your studies unlike the times that you were with Ron.” Professor McGonagall stated with a smirk on her face.

“Yes, mam I will do so. Also, I like to state that you and the other Professors might watch him for he flirts with the other female students a little too much, for I caught him eyeing me like he wants to bed me or something Professor McGonagall,” Hermione stated as she recalled a few things that had taken place and how she was looked at, it made her feel violated.

“Thank you for the information, Ms. Granger, I will do so.” Professor McGonagall stated as Harry smile.

“Well with that, I think we have some studying to do,” Harry stated with a smile as he tugged Hermione along with him.

“Wow Harry, I would’ve figured she’d throw the book at you!” Hermione whispered as they walked onward.

At this moment, Harry’s logical denouncement of McGonagall’s actions from last year had somewhat rattled her faith in the woman which caused her to remain silent. However, the woman had acknowledged her mistakes had restored some as well. But she was still an authority figure, and Harry had practically challenged her outright, something that Hermione was still very two minds about.

“I had lost faith in a lot of teachers here Hermione, but she has restored some just now. Anyway, she couldn’t say anything for she knew that I was right.” Harry said with a shrug as the continued to walk.

“So, you want to self-study with me, or go on to Professor Lockhart’s class?” Harry asked her as he looked at her.

“I’m insulted that you even have to ask, also I was appointed to make sure you study,” Hermione said loftily, her nose in the air before giggling.

“Yea, it will be fun and nice,” Harry stated as he sighed and was happy that things were going good at least on this.

“Um, what about Ron?” She hesitantly asked which caused Harry to turn his head and look at her and nodded his head.

“I and Ron had talked about working harder in classes during the start of this year. He doesn’t care about schooling. He says that he is going to be a professional Quidditch player, so I figured he has got his life planned out anyway.” Harry stated as he took a deep breath.

“ As for me, I don’t know what I want, well except for a family of my own. Oh, and to never go back to the Dursleys, that is important too. That is why I am taking my studies more seriously this year.” He stated as Hermione smiled at that, but frowned that the fact that Harry is not sure about his plans.

‘Knowledge is power, for I am done with being pushed around.’ Harry thought as they continued to walk.

“Good for you,” Hermione said briskly as her mind excitedly turning to the amount of studying, they could do now with the free time that they both had gained.

“Now, how far have you gotten and what books have you been using? I’ll have to come up with a study plan for us of course. Then maybe we’ll have to find an abandoned classroom for the practical side of things and ooh how about some targets or…” She continued to ramble as Harry laughed being amused at how she has this urge to coordinate things and happy that she was willing to work with him on this.

**At the end of the school year**

Several things had taken place. That seemed to cement Harry’s hatred for Lockhart. One was when he told them the truth and tried to wipe out his and Ron’s memory of what had taken place in the chamber of secrets. The second is that several female students had tested positive for being pregnant and they were his fans.

The had no memory of what happened which showed he had wiped their memories. Due to using Ron’s wand, his memory was wiped so they could not see what he had done. However, the test proved that without a shadow of a doubt he was the father of those children. This caused an uproar and more students were tested.

Some that were virgins were no longer but had no memory of losing it. The fortune that he had made on his books was divided among the 12 victims that had been found that year and four females were forced to drop out due to the pregnancy that they had. 12 females lost their innocents and four are now underage mothers.

The four that were forced to drop out and become mothers because of his actions were Givenra Weasley (Ron’s little sister), Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis. Those girls were dishonored along with their families. The Ministry was not helping them at all, for their pregnancies violated school rules so they were expelled from Hogwarts, despite if it was rape if their minds were wiped.

The good news is that the other school will take them, but after they had given birth and raised their child for two years. This holds them back, but at least they will allow attending a school. Not only that, being mothers had forced the Ministry to emancipate them, so according to law, but they are also now adults. This mess had forced Dumbledore to lose some political power as well, for he was expelled from his seats of authority and barely managed to keep his position as headmaster.

Then to make things worse for him, the headmaster stated that he must return to his uncle and aunts for his protection. He would not hear of the things that they were doing to him stating that all they were doing was making sure that was raised right. It pissed him off when Dumbledore stated that it was all for the Greater Good.

‘Right? What the hell!’ Harry thought as he looked out the window.

“Harry my boy, I know that you are not happy with this. Let me explain why so you know the reason.” Dumbledore stated as Harry looked at him.

“Okay, I will listen to you, Professor,” Harry replied ina crisp manner.

“You have to recall, your mother cast a spell that protected you from him when you were a baby. Now, that spell will continue to do so until you turn 17 years of age. The spell is only good as long you are with your blood relative. This school is not safe for you when there are no classes o boy.” He stated as Harry sighed and gave up and left the office.

“Not only that, but the spell also protects the Dursleys as well. You may not realize it yet, but just being related to you they had become targets as well. I had added wards and other things to protect you, for at the moment it’s the safest place for you, next to here. However, the ministry will not accept anyone but staff living here all year round.” Albus added as Harry reached the door.

“I see, then there is nothing that I can do at the moment. Okay.” Harry stated as he walked out, but had hidden a wave of look anger on his face.

‘I will find a way.’ Harry thought as he walked onward out of the room and the door closed.

“I must make sure that he stays within the plan, for Its for the Greater Good.’ Dumbledore stated as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

**Azkaban, Lockhart’s Cell**

He had no idea of who was, for his entire memory was wiped. The only thing that he recalls was speech and the basic functions of his body. He learned that he had raped some female students and wiped their minds. He is awaiting trial for they were investigating his past to see if he had more.

Normally just claims would not hold him here since he has no memories of doing it or anything, but the fact that four of them were sitting pregnant with his children is proof enough. Who cares in his opinion, they were his now since they are pregnant with his children and they should come and serve him. He stated this which earned him a broken nose from a father of two of the children.

POOF

He was alerted to the sound and looked to see a man dressed in red and black. He had several L shaped items on him and what appeared a pair of katana swords

on his back.

“Hello Lockhart, I am Deadpool and I am here to send you to hell for the rape of the Greengrass sisters.” The man stated as she took his sword and cut the head off of Lockhart’s shoulders and then looked at the readers.

“Come on readers, you do not think that ShadowRealmComics would have a Marvel crossover without having me in here, do you? ShadowRealmComics does not condone rape and figured that the man might be the type to do something like that. So as a writer decided to use this to give me a cameo appearance. Well, I have to go.” Deadpool stated as he picked up the head.

POOF

He has gone in a poof of smoke as he teleported out of the cell-like he was never there in the first place. He had left a cell with a headless body and pool of blood that started to cover the floor.

**1993, Harry Potter’s Third Year at Hogwarts**

Thirteen years old going until fourteen. Like many girls, Hermione has the idea of dating someone. She thought about Ron for some odd reason, she decided against it at the end. Thinking back on it, she was not sure why he was even in the running in the first place as a prospect.

Now though, Harry was in the top running. To tell the truth, he has been since day one. Now his position on her list had gotten stronger, she thinks that it might have to do with the fact that she and Harry have spent so much time together last year. What did this mean, she was not sure, but she knows that Harry will always be part of her life no matter what took place.

Currently, though, that Potter luck had struck again. For when it rains, it pours. Harry gasped as he pushed Hermione out of the way of Remus’ attack, fighting back with a wave of his wand while also keeping a hold of the unconscious rat in his other hand. He was glad he had demanded him to go back to rat form before stunning him.

“Stupefy” He declared as he cast the spell.

‘Stupefy’ spell was supposed to knock the target back, but with Remus, in his werewolf form, it only served to push him a few feet away.’ Harry thought as he kept his eyes on their DADA teacher

On the ground Hermione rolled to one side, lifting her wand and attacking Remus with a spell on her own. But her Stupefy did nothing but irritate the werewolf, not even knocking him off balance.

They blinked, as a second later Remus was smashed to one side by Sirius in a form of a giant black dog, Harry’s newfound godfather. The two large beasts rolled around on the ground ripping and snarling at one another. But as weak as Sirius was from having been on the run for so long, he was hurled aside swiftly. The triumphant werewolf howled, charging towards the two teens, its mouth gaping.

Seeing this, Harry flung up a Protego between them, watching the angry werewolf bounce off for a moment before leaping to one side in an attempt to get around the shield.

“Hermione, run! We can’t fight Remus with the Dementors still somewhere aroundddd…” As if his world had conjured them as the dementors appeared in the distance, a black tide moving towards them.

“Shiiittt…” Harry cussed.

“Run!” Hermione shouted, not even taking the time to tell him off for cursing.

The turned and raced away, with Ron lobbing spells behind them from his position that was above Hermione, held there by her Leviosa spell and pulled along by the point of her wand. Ron had reclaimed his wand from Sirius when Sirius went into dog form and was trying his best to help his friends, but not having much luck.

Concentrating so much on his prey, Remus hadn’t spotted the dementors yet. He lunged forward at Harry underneath Ron’s spells, and even though Harry dodged most of the werewolf’s charge, the tip of his fangs still cut along Harry’s arm leaving a deep gash there.

A second later the werewolf finally caught sight of the dementors and for the first time since arriving at the school, the Dementors had done something that assisted the students there. The werewolf ran off whimpering like a kicked puppy with his tail between his legs as the eldritch horrors floated closer. Seeing this, Harry thought it was a sign of the man in the world coming out.

‘He knew my parents and didn’t come forward! He was one of my father’s best friends, and this year is the first bloody time I see him? And even then, I was the one who had to search him out!?’ Harry raged in his mind.

Harry wasn’t certain what to think about or a lot of what else he had learned today. Frankly, his thoughts of this entire evening still in a jumble combined with the fact that a werewolf had just ripped into his arm, and Harry knew well what that meant and it was not good.

Thanks to Sirius having already touched the special knot that made the Whomping Willow go still for a few minutes and the dementor’s lack of speed, they reached the entrance to the tunnel underneath the willow within minutes.

‘A tunnel’s as a good as a place to confine myself I suppose.’ Harry thought morbidly, watching as Hermione and Ron who was still hovering in the air right in front of her now, slipped into the tunnel.

“Sorry I’ve not been much help, tonight mates,” Ron said, shaking his head as he bumped across the ceiling of the tunnel.

“Oh hush! It’s not you’re your fault that despite being innocent, Sirius Black is a little insane in how much he focuses on that dratted rat!” Hermione groused, shuddering as she pushed Ron along with her wand’s motions, trying desperately to ignore the creeping cold of the Dementors coming close.

Harry, however, had stopped by the entrance. Now as his friends put more distance between them, he raised his wand to the ceiling and waited until his friends covered another 20 feet or so.

“Rducto.” Harry whispered once he was sure of the distance between them and him.

Harry made sure to attempt to keep the spell under control. For he only let a trickle of power out into the spell, which promptly hit and shattered the ceiling. There was a rumble and a crash and Harry there was a brief moment to see Hermione turned back with a shriek. Her brown eyes widening as she saw Harry on the other side of the rubble.

“Harry!” Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as the rubble began to settle and the dust that fell along with it cleared.

Harry could hear her rushing back to the pile and started to dig through it. There was no doubt in his mind that she did not want to leave him behind even if it puts herself in danger. He smiled at the thought of how good of a friend that she was.

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione called out as Harry smiled knowing that his actions have protected them from what was about to happen.

“I’m fine for now Hermione, but I won’t be for long.” He answered as he begins to form a plan to make sure that she stayed safe.

“Ron, cast a Protego spell over the rubble, and keep her on that side of it no matter what you hear or happens,” Harry ordered grimly as Ron answered in a confused affirmative as Hermoine figured it out and gasped in sudden realization.

“Harry, why.. you… were you bitten, Harry?” Hermione asked as her voice trailing off and becoming smaller and frailer as she went on.

“Yea, Remus got me in the arm, Hermione,” Harry confirmed in a grim tone as he sat down and leaned against the wall of the tunnel.

“Hermione, I do not have any idea of how long I have, do you?” He asked as he turned his head to stare out of the tunnel’s entrance.

On the other side, Ron pushed himself up to his feet and then reached for his wand that had fallen to the floor of the tunnel when. His face was lined with worry and fear about his friends and what was about to happen to Harry.

At the same time, Hermione began to think about everything that she knew about the process of someone being turned into a werewolf. She did make sure to filter out anything that seemed to be prejudice based as well.

“Well Harry, there isn’t much writing about the process.” She stated while trying to keep her voice calm and collected even though sorrow and fear still managed to seep thru.

“From what I can figure out, you should, should normally be seeing a change within three to four hours under normal circumstance. However, there is a full moon tonight, so you might be changing far faster than that.” She stated while she continued to think.

“Noticeable changes from what I read will occur first in the area around where you were bitten, flowing outwards from there to your entire body. Once, once it has, has reached your head it will be, will start to… oh, Harry!” Hermione stated while she started to lose control over her emotions and Harry could tell.

“You still there Ron?” Harry asked as he began to think of ways to make sure they were both safe from him.

“Yeah Harry, I’m still here mate,” Ron said, having situated himself to face the rubble, and just finished casting another stupefy spell at the rat that was his pet until tonight.

After al the hell they went thru, the hell that Harry been through just because of him, Ron wanted to make sure it stayed out cold. No way in hell was that thing getting out of here unless it is in the hands of the authorities.

“Good. You know what to do. No matter what you hear, no matter what Hermione says or tries, don’t let her move the rubble and keep yourselves safe from me.” Harry stated in a firm voice to make sure that it was a demand, not a request.

“As much as I hate to mate, you got it,” Ron said with sadness in his voice for they had a good roll today and have not had time to talk about it.

‘Bloody hell, what is it with me being bloody cut off from Harry when he faces trouble, huh? Though I suppose in this case it’s a good thing… but still makes me feel bad.’ Ron thought as he raised his wand.

Hermione was standing there right in his path. She had tears running down her face knowing that Harry was about to go through something that dreadful. She knew that it hurt Harry that he was at this moment a threat to them, something that would tear at him and his soul as long as he is cursed.

“Hermione,” Ron stated as she turned towards him as he motioned her to get out fo the way which reluctantly did as he quickly threw up a Protego spell along with a few more at the rubble to make them as impervious as he can.

Ron used the ones that were the kind that could only be broken through by brute force that was stronger than the caster’s spell, but they would hold for a bit as long as he renews them. The whole time, Hermione stood there eyeing the rubble as she began to wonder how this will alter Harry’s life due to the laws that were in place. They were slanted against those that were cursed, treated them no better than those that caused it. There were cases where children from those that were cursed were treated worse then muggle-borns, no matter if they were pure-blood before the infection or not.

‘I need to find help to restrain him before he hurts someone, that is something that he could not live with.’ Hermione thought as firmly regained her composer.

Turning away, Hermione raced down the tunnel in hope. However, it was shattered as she got ten feet and noticed something that was right in front of her. It would seem that Harry’s attempt to separate them from himself had damaged the tunnel severely, for just ahead was another blocked path.

This blocked the path that leads the way back to Hogwarts. Rushing back, she whispered this to Ron who nodded grimly at this fact. They were stuck here with no possible way to escape and the only thing blocking Harry from them was a pile of earth that was enforced by several spells. However, he sensed some relief for they now have a legit excuse to not leave him, something that he did not want to do as well he figured the same for her.

“So, we’re going to stick this out together then, good. I hate what Harry is about to go thru and wish we could help in some fashion.” Ron stated as Hermione nodded her head in return to show that she did support his thoughts on the matter.

“You learn all you can about were-wolves and I learn how to make wolfbane potions. Then we can keep this a secret so bigotry will not become part of his life more than it already has.” Hemione stated as Ron nodded his head.

On the other side of the rubble, Harry looked down in growing fear as the area around the bite had begun to change. It was visible in the dark of the cavern thanks to the moon outside that was streaming slightly into the entrance. His arm hairs started to quickly grow longer as it seems to bulk up in muscles for a moment. The changes continued as it sped up. Hermione was wrong about one thing and that the changes didn’t start hitting the mind when it reaches the head, for that very aspect of the curse, had started to happen right at the start.

It was during this that Harry started to feel anger and fury as well an animalistic hunger building up inside of him as he lets out a gasp. Harry forced himself to quickly move from the rubble which was towards the entrance. Once he was satisfied he at once started in his attempts to concentrate on the meditation practices that he began in his second year.

Harry had taken to studying meditation and Occlumence from a book that he found in Borgin and Burks. This was lucky for it was during his accidental trip through the floo network.

Having picked it up on a whim remembering the pain that he felt in his scare whenever Quirellmort was around. Harry also at the time recall his promise to do whatever he could to become less ignorant about the world around him. It leads to his further falling out with Professor Snape when he realized the man has been occasionally sifting through his mind, but he hadn’t been able to prove it yet.

‘Not sure, but it might come in hand to keep control though since there are no reports on someone doing this.’ He thought as he slumped against the wall of the tunnel and closed his eyes.

Harry at this moment tried to enter a mediation state even though the anger and hunger assaulted his mind. Soon, Harry found his psyche pulled into his mental realm. It wasn’t a very good mental realm yet as it was being modeled after the Quidditch pitch. He had yet to build any defenses or real organization into it yet. It would seem that this fact had currently combe back to bite him in the arse. It was at this moment that he felt shivering through his mental plane.

Harry looked up as the sky above him became stormy and black with lightning bolts of red and yellow flashing between the clouds. Then out of thin air, a large black wolf-like creature appeared right in front of him snarling at him. Between one second and the next, it had charged towards him, boring Harry to the grass of the pitch as it continued to attack. With each attack, its teeth were seeking his throat which in real life was kill strike. Harry though was not idle for he grabbed the wolf’s maw with his hands, holding it back as he recalled all of the ings that he read about Occlumency.

“Bloody darn it! This is my mind, this is my bloody mind! I am as strong as I can imagine myself to be in her, not a darn bloody curse!” Harry shouted out as with his imagination called on the strength, Harry was able to hold the werewolf’s fangs away from his throat as he then glared right into its mad red eyes.

“I’m not giving in you hear me! I’m not going to let you win!” Harry shouted as he continued the battle.

‘But, is that the way forward?’ A small part of Harry’s mind stated.

While thinking that, Harry had heaved the wolf off him to the side. When the wolf tried to scramble back on top of him again, Harry dodged slightly to one side. He then lashed out and somehow managed to get the large wolf-creature into a headlock. Using that, Harry rolled them both around on the ground for a moment until he was behind the wolf-creature and then clung on, locking a headlock in around the wolf’s throat while his legs latched around its middle.

The world howled and start its bucking up and down as well began to race off through his mental plane. Harry still clung grimly on, unwilling to be hurled off. He knew the moment he did, the wolf would savage him. While his body, or at least his mental representation of it was busy, Harry decided to follow up on that last thought for a moment.

‘Okay, so the change is irreversible correct yes? And Remus obviously fights his werewolf’s side all the time. He is always tired and exhausted after the full moon. It’s obvious he doesn’t give in like Fenrir Grayback probably does. But is there a difference between not giving in to the instincts or just… accepting the change?’ Harry thought as he began to form a plan.

‘Are you serious you want to give in to the wolf?’ Though another part of Harry’s mind, which he thought was probably his snarky side since the first side sounded like his analytical mind.

‘No, I want to absorb it. We need to admit that the wolf is now part of us, to take the wolf into ourselves and make it part of the whole. Think about it: Humans have instincts, we have emotions of anger, fear, and hunger of course. While we control them, they are part of us, we do not turn around and say they are not and shove them into a corner. The wolf has instincts, the wolf has strengths. If the wolf will not go away, then we have to make it part of ourselves.’ Harry thought as he continued to remain clung on the beast.

‘That must be what happens to Remus!’ Harry suddenly realized, ‘He fought the wolf and lost, and ever since he has to fight it again and again. He’s always afraid of the curse then. Fenrir, he uses the wolf, but he was a monster before the wolf took him, wasn’t he?’

After Snape had assigned the subject to their class, Hermione and Harry had looked up famous werewolves of the last few centuries. Both had quickly found out what Remus was though neither cared as long as he didn’t attack Harry and taught Defense. Grayback was the worse of the bunch, but he had already been a murderer before being turned into a werewolf. He might have eventually absorbed the wolf aspect of himself but on his terms.

“What if I do it my way? What if I absorbed the wolf, but don’t become the monster?” Harry asked himself aloud as the words reverberating around him while the wolf-creature continued to try to throw him off its back.

Harry gathered himself, then looks down at the wolf-creature. For some odd reason, the creature twisted its head around so he could glare into its eyes.

“I’m not doing this every month! I’m not going to give in to my instincts like you want me to. I am not also going to always have to fight you day in and day out for the rest of my damned bloody life either. You’re part of me now, part of a whole while I am another part! Together we’re could be whole!” He shouted as he began to concentrate to imagine his self-image absorbing the wolf-creature underneath him.

“This is my mind, my world, and what I say goes!” He shouted as the spirit of the werewolf curse fought him for a moment howling out its rage.

Then it stopped. It looked into Harry’s eyes and seems to realize what was going on. The madness of rage and even the fear, which Harry only just noticed left its eyes as it lets out dog-like bark. The wolf spirit slowly disappeared into Harry’s mental representation and as it did, Harry found himself back in his physical body.

He noticed that as he was fighting the wolf on his mental plane the werewolf’s instincts had been running his body. He has smashed through much of the rubble trying to get away from the Dementors that were attempting to enter into the tunnel as well get to the two humans his nose picked up the sent on the other side of the rocks.

During this, the Dementors had been drawn by Harry’s struggle against the werewolf curse, but most of them couldn’t get close thanks to Whumping Willow. Whatever Dementors looked like underneath their robes, they had enough corporal substance for them to feel the willow’s attacks and the tree had gone crazy, lashing out of them as soon as it had come out of its torpor.

One of them, however, had gotten past its flailing branches and had entered the tunnel with difficulty. After all, it was not made for anyone taller than four feet. It now loomed as Harry came back to himself, reaching out for him.

But having been stuck in his mental plane, Harry hadn’t been subjected to the cold depressing touch of the Dementor’s presence. Now, as his mother’s voice echoed in his mind shouting, “No, not Harry, not Harry”, Harry grabbed up his wand from the tunnel’s floor and turned to face the Dementor.

‘I didn’t give in to one monster, I am not going to have my soul eaten by bloody another! I am not going back to the bloody Dursleys, Sirius and I will live together and I will finally have a real family!” He yelled out as those thoughts, the idea of a family that loved him merged in his mind with the happy moment he’d had since coming to Hogwarts: His first time flying, his Quidditch matches and spending time with Hermione and Ron.

It was not any of the thoughts in a single form that came to his mind, for they all were merged into a giant a jumble, but it was enough for Harry to power his spell. He pointed the wand to the Dementor.

“Exrepgo Pashronum!” He tried to shout out the words for the spell, but they came out like that due to his jaw and tongue strangely unable to form the words.

Despite his maw mangling the words, the spell rocketed out of his wand filling the tunnel with blazing silver light. The form was that of a giant stag that filled the tunnel ceiling to floor and then some. It lunged at the suddenly retreating Dementor, skewering the monster on its tines. The Dementor let out a wail like a steam engine being tortured as the stag barreled on, the Dementor still stuck on its tines, smashing it into the top of the tunnel.

A second later the wail trailed off into a gurgle as the stag’s tine’s dug deeper into the thing and the robe suddenly went slack. It was at this moment that the thing inside it began to disintegrate into the dust which Harry could just make out by the light of the Patronus falling like water to the ground.

“WROw…” Harry muttered as he watched the Dementor die, then a minute later his Patronus dissipated, but not before its existence forced the others to flee.

As it did, harry took stock of himself. His body had changed, of course, he had expected that. Judging by how he had to duck his head somewhat, Harry though his were-form was about a foot taller than his normal body. He also was somewhat less skinny if Harry was any judge looking down at his body. He was of course covered in hair and had a wolfish appearance from what he could tell looking at his hands and feet. He had also burst out of his robes and the jeans he wore underneath, though his undershirt was somewhat in place. His new body was also definitely designed to run on four legs just as well as two, his forearms longer than they had been.

”H, Harry?” A hesitant female voice asked, and he looked up quickly.

His ears had to prick forward, a sensation he could feel somehow. Turning, he saw that the werewolf had made a hole in the rubble wall somehow in its attempt to get away from the Dementor and it was from this hole the voice was coming from.

“Harry, are you there?” The female voice again sounding rather shrill as if it was sore from shouting.

“gres, gres Herrrriorre,” Harry answered as his lips twisted, but at this moment he realized that he could not talk in this new form.

Ron pushed Hermione to one side to look through the hole that Harry had made in the door. He saw his friend in full werewolf mode lying against the far wall looking back and jerked back slightly before he looked again.

"Um, mate, are you in full control in there?" Ron asked as Harry looked him in the eye in slowly nodded his head.

Then, feeling somewhat mischievous after his recent brush with death and curse, he leaped forward. Before Ron could back away Harry's long tongue licked out, slobbering all over his face.

"OH, yuck Harry, gahhhh!" Ron bawled, falling back and began to wipe the slobber off his face, but even so, he smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's Harry in there, unless werewolves kill their victims with slobber. Licking better not be enough to give me the curse mate, or else I'm gonna sic me mum on you!" Ron stated with a smirk on his face as he playfully glared at him.

"That's impossible! Er, both just the slobber doing that Ronald and you being in control Harry!" Hermione said shaking her head, moving back into the hole so that Harry could see her face.

"That, that just doesn't happen!" She then paused, looking at Ron and then Harry, who hadn't moved very far away from the hole and was now panting in doggy amusement. "And if you try to slobber me, Harry Potter, I will cut off your boy bits understood? I am a cat person not a dog person!"

‘Not yet at least.’ Hermione thought about as she recalled her feelings earlier this year on the subject of boys.

After whimpering at that image Harry again tried to form words, but they came out mangled once more. A wolf's muzzle couldn't quite form them though Harry didn't think he looked as much of a warped amalgam of human and werewolf as Remus had seemed to be.

"Ahhs crn't cralk crand rexolan rkke rhis!" He stated as Hermione looked at him.

"Oh," Hermione said nodding faintly, her adrenaline slowly fading and leaving her rather weak in the knees at everything that had happened. "He says he can't explain like this."

"I understood him!" Ron said indignantly, shaking his head and staring at Harry for a moment. "But blimey Harry, you don't do anything by halves do you?"

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, his tongue rolling out as he laughed at them both. "Rince Ren rash rryr lirre rren rormal."

After they translated those words to 'since when has my life been normal' the two friends could only nod their heads in agreement. "When you're right, you're right Harry," Ron muttered back in reply.

Suddenly there was a clamor from outside the tunnel and Hermione shimmied through the hole in the rubble. She smiled as Harry made way for her, moving against one side of the tunnel as she glanced out from underneath the Whomping willow's roots.

"It's a group of Aurors, they are banishing the dementors using that Patronus spell Professor Lupin's been trying to teach you, Harry. Strange though, the dementors seem to have already started running before they arrived on the scene…" she frowned, then, looking down at a mound of black robes she hadn't noticed before she gasped turning back to Harry, a lock of shock on her face.

Before she could ask, the far end of the tunnel from where Ron still was beginning to move. Each of them rises off the ground into the air, moving to either side and then up into the tunnel's roof like so many pieces in a jigsaw filling in the tunnel and making it look like it was brand new.

“That would be because I told them to come here, Ms. Granger. A large black dog told me they would be needed. I understand however that you have a rat about your person?” Albus Dumbledore asked a second later when he stepped through smiling slightly.

Harry growled a little, moving forward towards the headmaster who quickly turned in his direction. His body no longer showing any sign of his age as his wand came up, his jovial mood dissipating slowly.

"Mr. Potter?" He said cautiously, "Are you in there?"

"RRill rere rand rin ronrrol ressor (Still here and in control professor)," Harry growled, one long finger pointing to the rat still in Ron's hand. "Strrruprry rit regrrain, rit's a rrricky rrittler rastard (Stupefy the rat again it's a tricky little bastard)."

"Language Harry," Hermione said automatically, then had the good grace to flush as Ron and Harry both looked at her askance.

Unlike his friends, it took Dumbledore a few moments to realize what Harry was trying to say. He then nodded slowly and his wand flicked to one side, a silent and narrow-beamed Stupefy lashing out with pinpoint accuracy straight into the rat's head, knocking it backward in Ron's grip.

The youngest Weasley boy whistled appreciatively. "Wow, Professor!"

‘The plan did not have any addition to this, but what he had done is something that was not expected but not unwelcoming. If Tom gets Greyback to join up, this could be of use. Not expected, but still good. It might be best to alter my plans and see about allowing Sirius to teach the boy somethings as well..’ Dumbledore thought as he began to think of ways to keep things under his control.

Dumbledore winked at him then looked back to Harry thoughtfully before glancing over the changed boy's shoulder. When he did that, he came across a sight of what looked like a crumpled up black robe and some kind of crystal skull.

“I see that you three have a definite tale to tell here,” he said mildly. “However, I doubt that anyone would be served in the knowledge of Harry's new status becoming common knowledge.”

‘Yes, that would cause much trouble for my plans. I do not need the Ministry using this for their advantage.’ Dumbledore added to his thoughts.

With that, he walked past Harry and blocked up the entrance even though there were several dozen across outside working to corral the Dementors. He needed to get them out and Harry hidden until he changed back.

"Come with me children, we will hide Harry in a spare room for now. That is so long as you do not know if you can change back to your normal form Harry?" He stated after he blocked up the entrance.

"Professor, all the books said that a werewolf couldn't change back during the full moon!" Hermione stated as they started to walk down the tunnel back to the castle.

"Yes, but books about such subjects are often tainted by the opinions of those who write them, Ms. Granger, also said book state that what Harry has done is impossible as well, but here we are looking at someone that has control of their curse form." Dumbledore answered back as he looked back at Harry who shrugged.

"RII Rouldn't reen row rere ro rart ressor." Harry stated as they continued to walk.

"Yes," Dumbledore said after a moment translating that to 'I wouldn't even know where to start professor'.

"I suppose that would be a problem. You haven't had any lectures about Animagus forms yet, have you? Pity, still we can get Sirius to help you I think." With that he let the way through the tunnel into the school, and then up to an empty classroom quickly, all of them covered by a mass disillusionment charm just in case.

After going through the castles and making sure that one seen them, they had managed to get Harry into a spare room that was on the main floor of the castle. Dumbledore left them for a moment as they continued to talk about the night. Harry told them how he killed the Dementor which left both his friend in awe.

“Killing one is not possible for it just chases them away……… wait this is you we are talking about here. Why should I be surprised.” Hermione stated as she crossed her arms which caused her developing breast up making them seem fuller with a pout on her face.

At that moment, Dumbledore returned with a large black dog that was Sirius in his dog form. The instant the door closed behind them he changed back into his human body and rushed Harry, hugging the werewolf Harry tightly.

"Oh Harry," he said, shaking slightly, "I'm so sorry!"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable at being hugged, but also quite happy. The werewolf was part wolf after all, and wolves were much more social in a touchy-feely way than Harry was used to. A low rumble of pleasure reverberated through Harry's chest, and Hermione looked at him for a moment shaking her head.

‘That is bloody adorable.’ Hermione thought with a smirk on her face that she hid quickly.

Werewolf Harry was quite decent looking for the breed she supposed, reminding her more of the American comic book version werewolves, who were noble beasts at times, rather than the ravening terrors they were in most magical books. He reminded Hermione of a teenage version of a werewolf in a comic book her father had called Gold something or other. In some ways, she would say that he looked cute, but she forced that in the far back of her mind.

"So," Sirius said somewhat briskly, clapping Harry on the shoulders once before stepping back. "Dumbledore says you want to see if you can change right? Do you know any Occlumency?"

"Res, rit's rone of re rearonr rhy ri rink ri'm rin cronrol, RI rort rof abrorbed rhe rolf."

Harry replied as he nodded.

Hearing his disjoined words he scowled, pouting as much as his snout would allow him to and falling silent. After spending a few seconds to translate this Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"Absorb is new, but the other part isn't. Other Occlumency users have been attacked by werewolves of course, though none have ever shared their experiences during that time. So what you need to do is picture your human body on one side, and your present image of yourself on the other, and then sort of fill up the image of your human body like it's a cup with the image of your present self." He stated as Harry looked at him and paid close attention to him.

"Whatever you do, don't stop halfway through, you need to force your entire present image into the cup of your normal body, if you stop halfway you won't change cleanly," Sirius warned. “Given practice, it's a lot easier and in time you won't even need to picture that most of the time, but you will need it for your first attempt.”

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes but after several minutes of silent meditations, he shook his head. "CRan't picrrrurrre ryrelf," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Cock," Sirius muttered under his breath, drawing a hissed gasp from Hermione which the older man ignored. "That probably means there's some kind of carryover, you'll be stuck in that form until the full moon ends then Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged, looking at Hermione dolefully, "Rooks (books)?"

“Bloody nutters, the pair of you!” Ron exclaimed as he chuckled while shaking his head while Hermione laughed while reaching forward to fling her arms around her friend just Harry’s stomach rumbled like an animal.

“See mate, at least part of ya knows what’s really important!” Ron stated as he pointed at Harry’s stomach as Hermione let out a squeak as Harry had a sheepish expression on her face.

“I shall assign a house-elf to bring you food as you ask for it Harry, no doubt you will be hungry tonight,” Albus said, smiling slightly.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot I need to make certain a series of events occurs tonight. Sirius, you may stay with Harry until I call for you. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I should no doubt be urging you two to head to your dorms, but you may stay up and have a late meal with your friend as well. After that, however, I must ask you to take yourselves off to bed.” Dumbledore added as he walked out of the room.

So, at that, Harry stuck in that room for the rest of the night. He spent out some of it reading, but most of the time he spent sleeping or eating. He ate a lot, even more than Ron would each time he called for food and a lot of it was heavier than what he usually ate. It was steaks and fried chicken being the heaviest. There was one time that Madam Poppy Pomfrey came in and took a sample of his blood and other fluids.

He was not sure how long he had remained asleep the last time when he closed his eyes, but this time was more than the last few times. He woke up, and due to his newly enhanced senses, it was a completely changed world. That was not all, for even though he was still Harry Potter, there were many changes.

“Mr. Potter, back with us I see.” Stated a familiar voice near his bed, one he’d heard before in a somewhat similar situation several times before due to ending up in the hospital wings in the past years.

Harry looked up from his bed, one that Dumbledore had transfigured into the form of a giant doggie bed, to see the headmaster standing there. It would seem that this will be constant, he is waking up with Headmaster standing at the foot of his bed.

“Professor.” Harry acknowledged as sleep left him quickly.

It was at this time that he realized that he could speak normally. He quickly reached up and found that his face was no longer hairy, human once more rather than the werewolf’s lupine snout. This made him smiled.

‘Interesting change, as long the Greater Good is served then I will not worry.’ Dumbledore thought as continued to take stock of Harry’s new look.

“Yes, you’ve changed forms. It also seems that Sirius was correct. Your human body has developed some carryover from the curse of the werewolf. We might have to use an illusion charm on you for a time, at least until this summer. I seem to recall that young children do go through growth spurts, though yours is rather more pronounced than most.” Albus stated as he was laughing despite his exhausted appearance.

‘Hmmm, things will still go according to the plan regardless of these new factors. For the Greater Good, the plan must succeed.’ Albus thought as Harry quickly stood up moving to him before helping him sit down on the bed and looked at him with head cocked to on the side.

“You look, exhausted sir, what’s been going on?” Harry asked.

Since the end of the second year, the relationship between the two was rocky at most. Mainly because Harry had started to go out of his way to solve his ignorance of the Magical world as well been told that he has to return to his relatives. However, Dumbledore had calmed him down by giving a book on combat transfiguration, something that he and Hermione never saw and it was old.

Harry and Hermione wonder why they never have seen the book before. They discovered that it was no longer in print and they might have the only copy in existence. To protect it, Harry and Hermione used a copy spell to create two copies of the book and they decided to keep the original in lock-up at her house.

“Quite a lot has been going on Mr. Potter. First, I and Ms. Amelia Bones, do you know who that is?” Harry nodded, “We were able to ram through an emergency trail for Sirius Black, and his now innocent and free.” Albus stated as he looked at Harry.

“However, someone did not pay attention to my warnings and Pettigrew escaped from his escort to prison after being found guilty of the crimes that he committed.” He stated as he took a deep breath and smiled.

“I had to do a lot of research afterward. It took me a while, but I have concluded that as long you stay 14 days after you are released from school with the Dursley’s, then the spell your mother has on you will protect you and them. After that, you can spend the rest of the time with your godfather.” Albus stated as Harry looked at him his eyes bright.

“I take it that is acceptable for you, am I correct?” He then asked as Harry sighed and smiled and nodded his head at that.

“I thought as much. The main fact that is you are protected, Harry. The Black mansion had numerous defensive wards on it, and we can also put it under Fidelius charm. We are still deciding on the secret keeper. Not only that, I feel that you will learn quite a bit from Sirius and from Remus who is going to be moving in with him.” Albus stated as he then noticed that Harry winced a little at Remus’ name which showed that he was not looking forward to meeting him again.

“I ask that you forgive him, Harry. Remus Lupin has fought his curse every day of his life sine Fenrir Greyback turned him. A lesser man would have given in to it at some point.” Albus stated as he sighed while reaching up to push his spectacles back up his nose.

“I can forgive him for that Professor, and I would never judge him for being a werewolf in the first place. However, I will be smacking him upside the head for forgetting his bloody potion last night.” Harry quipped, but he did, however, resent Remus having never contacted him, even though he was supposedly one of his father’s best friends.

“Also I know that you might upset that he did not come out to seek you as well Harry. You must understand that he is afraid of what would happen, like last night as well as leading someone loyal to Tom to you as well since he is known to be your father’s friend. He would have taken you, but the Ministry would not allow it, for werewolves are not allow custody of none were children.” He added in

afterthought as Harry sighed and nodded his head.

“Still have to show him who is alpha.” Harry joked, however, inside he knew that it might be true for it seemed that some wolve aspects had blended over into his personality some.

Hoving no idea what was going through Harry’s mind, Albus merely laughed. He then started to go on and tell Harry about the trial. Thanks to Amelia Bones, they had gotten the word out about it quickly.

They did so despite the minister’s attempt to block them from doing so. Albus told him it might because he feared the backlash if it had become known that he had ordered a kill on sight order for an innocent man and had been involved with keeping him in prison despite that innocence. There was the fact that there was no trail or questioning, for they had just arrested him and thrown him in prison all those years ago. He also let it be known that he had stated that he was part of the team that captured Sirius, which might not be true since the report of arrest was never filed.

“The fact Sirius is heir to the House of Black, a noble and important one, is today ancient and rich house, is also a massive problem for Minister Fudge. A mere hint that he was trying to block his innocence because it is Black money which has made the Malfoys so important and he is too busy covering his rear to get in our way.” Albus said while smiling complacently and leaning back on the bed as Harry laughed.

They continued onward to talk some more. Harry asked several questions about magic as well about Hogwarts, which Albus answered for the first time adding to Harry’s knowledge base. This continued for a little longer until there was a knock on the door that disrupted them.

“Harry, are you awake?” Harry heard Hermione asked in a small voice as he opened the door.

Once the door opened, Harry found that there was only her and Ron standing there. Hermione took one look in awe, while subconsciously lick her upper lip as a light dusting of pink formed on her checks. It took a second that at what she was looking at before her mind overridden her instincts.

“Harry!” Hermione screamed in shame, but her eyes and brain did a quick full look over, ‘O my, he has developed a new and much better body than before. He is a HUNK! And he must be around 14 to 15 inches hard, yes Harry Potter finally matches his personality.’

“My eyes! I’m blind, why, just why mate!?” Ron stated while holding a hand to his eyes while shaking his head and looking off to the side.

It was at this moment that Harry looked down and took stock of himself. He began to blush when he noticed that he was only wearing a rather torn pair of boxers, that covered nothing, and a ripped undershirt. Squeaking slightly, he hurried behind the door, as Albus moved towards him conjuring up a pair of clothing with a twinkle in his eyes and some chuckles at the whole affair.

Once their friend was dressed, the two came in, and Hermione still recalls what she had seen had stared at the changes as the image of Harry was burned into her mind. Harry was one of the shortest of their grade, as well underfed looking to his new look that was a complete opposite.

She had attempted at one point to talk to Harry about his home life but had been shut down so quickly that she never tried to bring it up again directly. She, however, knew enough that Harry was a slave, was never fed or clothed correctly, and she had seen the scars from what might have been beatings that he had to go thru. As a friend, a very close and concerned friend she wanted to help but Harry would have none of it.

However, that was the past. Harry now stood as tall as Ron and was a little wider in the shoulders. His emaciated form had filled out with wiry muscle, that she had drooled over earlier, what a six-pack, all of the food that he had eaten during the night being transformed directly into muscles thanks to his new werewolf curse.

‘Is it a curse for him, for he is quite fanciable now and will be beating girls off him with a stick and he has control over it. We should….’ Hermione shook her head to get back on track, ‘Stop that, he’s a friend, a handsome, hot friend yes, but still a friend.’

“Yes,” Dumbledore mused, “Definitely some illusion spells with be necessary there. Now, I like to tell you the results of the tests that Madam Poppy Pomfrey ran on the samples that she collected.

“You had somehow magically changed the curse to the point that unless they have samples of your blood from before, they would not be able to tell that you are a werewolf or a were-creature. So, you do not have to worry about being found out. Only by smell, but it has to be on the same level as another were-creature to tell.

“Your samples also came out clearer than those that were born with parents that were were-creatures, so no one would know any better. Due to this, we can state that somehow your werewolf form was your Animagus form, for no one can choose it.” Albus stated as Hermione looked at the professor with wide eyes.

“So Harry is a new type of werewolf then is what you are saying, one that is not a curse,” Hermione stated out loud as Albus looked at her for a second and then smiled at her.

“That is something that has never crossed our minds. You are right with that point Hermione. Also to add to this, we do also know that you are now immune to the curse, so you can fight another cursed were-creature without worrying about getting infected.” Albus told him as he handed the notes of the test that was performed which Harry looked over.

“Now that we have that done, I think we should figure out what to do in the future Mr. Potter with your other form, training with it, and what to do on full moons.” He stated as Harry handed the results to Hermione to look over since she was giving him the puppy-dog look with her hands out.

“I agree with that,” Harry stated as Albus smiled for it was all going to his new plan.

“On the nights of full moons, I think we should arrange detention for me in the night, for I seem to have an hunger to eat a lot of food based on what happened last night.” Harry stated as Albus nodded his head.

“I gotten the reports form the kitchen, I think you are right on that. I arrange it to happen for you as well for Hermione and Ron if they want so you will not be lonely during those times.” Albus stated as Harry thought for a few seconds and then shook his head.

“Not for all night, for I think that I want to run through the forest. I felt like I was trapped here last night, but the dementors allowed me to keep myself from going out.” Harry stated as Hermione pouted and then spoke up.

“Harry Potter, you need a mind for you to have the knack of getting in trouble so on those nights I will be here to keep you out of trouble when you are inside.” She stated as Harry smiled and Dumbledore smiled at the interaction that was taking place forgetting his plan at the moment.

Over the period it was found out that Harry’s appetite had increased, for he now has to eat enough for three. Also, it was discovered that he has full control over changing or not, for he could resist the change on the full moon and can change when it's not. Not only that but on the nights of a full moon, he has issues with sleeping, so a pass on those nights was given to him so he could go running through the woods.

**End of the School year at the Dursleys**

“I am going to say this only once. I do not care if you hate me, despise me, and want to see me dead. I know that the only reason why you did not sell me or drop me off at an orphanage is that you are being paid to keep me and mother’s spell is protecting you from the Death Eaters as well.” Harry stated in a firm tone as Vernon glared at him.

“To keep this spell up for both of us, I am only going to be here for 14 days to renew the protection spell around this house. After that, I will leave and not return until next year, for I will be with my Godfather. I will stay out of your way and life, and in return, you do the same.” Harry stated as he walked up to the room.

**14 days later**

Coming home to Grimmauld Place was an experience despite Sirius having done as much cleaning as he could over the last few months. First, it was Harry's first experience with the side-along apparition, and he found he hated it.

The instant the motion stopped Harry fell to his knees, grabbing at his stomach and groaning as a bout of queasiness hit him. Hearing laughter from next to him Harry glared up at Sirius despite his dry heaves and let out a growl.

“What was that?!” Harry asked as he glared at the man as Sirius merely continued to laugh along with two other people, ruffling Harry's head.

“Sorry about that pup, I didn't expect you to react like that to an apparition. Most of the time it's the easiest form of magical transportation.” Sirius answered as Harry looked at him and then nodded in return.

“I suppose it could be worse, the few times I've used the floo I've come out going arse over kettle,” Harry grunted, pushing himself to his feet and looking around at the others who had laughed at his entrance.

One was a young woman, Harry guessed her age to be somewhere in the early 20s at the oldest. She looked somewhat familiar as if Harry had seen her in passing a time or two, though her pink hair was something he had never seen before.

She was dressed in tight jeans with a few holes in them, and a Weird Sisters T-shirt, along with a small black choker around her neck. She was quite pretty Harry had to admit, in a sort of in your face kind of way, and older to boot.

Beside her stood Remus, and Harry had to fight back a growl at seeing the man. The full moon had just past, and Harry had spent his last full moon at Hogwarts running through the woods getting to know his other form. Remus, however, had not shown up. The man felt shame for what he had done and wasn't willing to face Harry just yet. Looking at him now as Harry tried to catch his eyes Remus looked away again, and Harry fought back another growl.

“Remus, stop it!” Harry ordered with a growl.

Remus looked up at him, and Harry shook his head. “I won't say I'm happy when you bit me, but it happened, it's a thing, get over it! You didn't mean to do it, it was the wolf who attacked us not Remus Lupin. Understood?”

“Besides, based on how you look now based on how you looked the last time I have seen you, Harry, I say it is an improvement.” Stated the female in a husky tone as Harry just smirked at her.

Remus nodded, but still looked shamefaced, looking away as if he didn't believe Harry. Harry sighed turning away from him to look at the woman, who spoke while looked on this diatribe with amusement.

“That's what I've been saying all along wolfie.” She said pushing Remus playfully in the shoulder before moving towards Harry holding out her hand.

Before she could introduce herself however Sirius spoke up. "The hyphen club is all here!" he said, grinning at them both as Harry looked at him quizzically, and Sirius went on.

“We have Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and this is Tonks, She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named,” Sirius stated as Harry looked at the girl who shrugged.

“I hate my first name I'm not even going to tell you what is it. Just call me Tonks okay? If I ever hear you say my first name then we're going to have problems. I'm this madman's cousin. One of only two relatives he actually admits ta knowing for my sins, which even if I don't remember 'em must've been whoppers to stick me with this old dog and his sense of humor.” She stated with a smile on her face Harry nodded his head to show that he understood.

“One of only two relatives I still have after disinheriting both of my other cousins you mean,” Sirius said seriously. “It's a work in progress to bring the Black family name back to something like reputable status, or” he smiled, his eyebrows waggling “as reputable as I want it to be.”

“Two people don't make a club Sirius,” Harry said dryly, ignoring Sirius's attempt at a joke. “Unless you're talking about Remus over there or He-Who-Is-Mopey?”

Remus chuckled wanly at that, and Sirius shook his head. “Nope. You're looking at Sirius black, The-king-Of-FAMMMK!”

“All right that's enough!” Tonks said slapping her hand over her cousin's mouth, “Keep it PG in front of the kid would you?”

Harry rolled his eyes. That was funny for due to certain things that had happened to him before Hogwarts as well there, he felt that he had not been a kid at all. Kids did not have the job of cooking and cleaning like a slave like he did at the Dursleys.

“I haven't been a kid since the first time my aunt took a frying pan to the back of my head for messing up dinner.” As Tonks gaped at him Harry ignored her turning to Sirius. “So, where do you want me to put my stuff, and when do we start training?”

“Training?” Tonks asked, noticeably changing what she was about to say, her hair turning bright blue for a moment. “What's that about?”

“That would be why I wanted you to take an oath of secrecy cuz,” Sirius said, putting his arms around both of them and moving them towards the door, twitching his head towards Remus to follow them.

“Let's get Harry situated, and then I'll show you the training room, and why Harry needs it. It turns out,” he went on as they walked out the door, “that the Dark Wanker isn't quite dead enough, and we need to prepare just in case.”

“Okay.” Tonks stated as she looked at both of them, “Anything else?”

“There are a few other things, but at the moment I will keep that to my chest until I am sure,” Sirius stated as they walked forward.

‘I do not like what is going on, something is up and I will find out for it's my duty as his godfather to find out and end it.’ Sirius thought as they continued onward.

**To Be Continued …..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> Okay, to those that read the original version you noticed that I had done changes to the story and might have fixed some of the grammar issues that were there. I also added a warning to this story as well. Like I stated, the Harem of the original version has been scrapped and newly formed to fit this story much better.
> 
> There will only be eight wives. Two who will only pop up in once a while to check on their lover and gets their itch scratched. I also like to state that Lady Death's true form is the same as the DC Endless version since I brought them into the story. I also used Hecate’s form and figure from Marvel, but only one face and there is a reason why I made her part of the Endless.
> 
> I might have the other Endless appear to Harry. I hope that you like this story for it has been working in the back of my mind along with a few other projects that I have on the burner, my dam ADDH.
> 
> Go on read the next chapter, for I will be bringing in the first wife into the Harem. Her future is sealed and she will be part of it as well be modified. Now, I went there with Lockhart and had to bring in Deadpool to explain why. I figured since he has the hots for Death, then he would know about the magical world and would take out contracts in that world from time to time. Now onward to the next chapter, for it will be posted with this one, so you can go ahead and read it.


	2. What The Hell Hermione?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retooled: March 24, 2020, due to what was stated in the last chapter. Now, I went through this chapter and did some changes. I hope you enjoy it. Also please note that I am looking for a beta reader. Had to correct Author notes, for the word not was not in there. Hermione of members of Harem will not die like original version.
> 
> Archive of Our Own will have the version that has Lemons while fanfiction will have them removed and no more than limes.
> 
> Notice: This story is an art of Fanfiction. This means that it not canon and product of my imagination. This also means that there will be times that events, the personality of characters will be different as well as their reactions. If you want canon material, then go read canon material. This is a harem story, so all members are set-in-stone, so no suggestions. Also, this is an alternate version of another project that I am working on with another member of fanfiction.net.
> 
> The events of this story will be taking place on an alternate earth. One that exists in the Marvel Universe, but the world of Harry Potter exists in it. How this is possible will be covered in this chapter. I will be using elements from several different elements from the alternate earth that exist in the universe of Marvel, but the base will be parts of Earth-1610 (Ultimate) and the MCU as the base.
> 
> There are Mutants in this world, just not that many at the moment. However, Nick Fury from 1610 (Ultimate) is going to be used. Wolverine (616), Deadpool (616), Silver Fox (616), Moira Kinross (Earth-616), and those form the First Class movie exist at the point of this story which develops the backbone of the story. Also, please let it be known that my Emma Frost will be good and I will also use Sage (616) in history as well. Also, Weapon X is not just Wolverine, it will be the name of the entire program like it was at first in comics. I will be borrowing different versions of characters from alternate versions of the earth to suit my needs. 
> 
> Copyright Notice: Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment characters are owned by their respective owners. The same for the Harry Potter series. The only thing that I own is the story as well as the OCs that will be created in the future.
> 
> I like to give credit where its due, so let me state that this story was influenced by several different sources and they all are located on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> 1\. ‘Naruto: Magik’ by Thayerblue1  
> 2\. ‘Naruto: Tornado of Souls’ by Thayerblue1  
> 3\. ‘FIFLY Teacher’ by Vimesenthusiast (Who permitted me to use 1st chapter)  
> 4\. ‘How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?’ by darkoraclegirl  
> 5\. ‘Harry Potter’s Vegas Vacation’ by Blood Brandy’s (A challenge made)
> 
> I suggest you go read those stories for they were good, and the examples of the challenge was also a good read as well. Now onward to this story. did some modifications to fit better with my ideas, please read. This story is also our take on though it does have some differences from the challenge, it is mostly an inspiration.

Word had spread about the discovery of the headless body of Lockhart, but Harry could not seem to care about him. It did spread fear through the populace of the magical community that someone managed to enter the man’s cell in Azkaban unseen and without breaking any of the seals and kill them and then leave with the head in the same fashion. How secured is the prison if something like this could happen.

Hermione though just laughed for she had a good idea of who did it. After all, she had access to the muggle world and heard about the man known as Deadpool. She had jokingly stated that they should hire him to deal with Voldemort which caused both Ron and Harry to laugh.

Harry had learned much over the summer for Sirius was not happy with what Harry had learned. He was happy that Harry decided to correct this, but he stated as his Godson, Harry needed to know more about the world of the elite and magic.

So, over the summer, he had learned other aspects fo their world that he felt that Harry should have learned by now. Like how to act like a gentleman as well the etiquette of being part of an old magical family like the Blacks and Potters. While he was at it, Harry was also introduced to more magic, magic that would not be taught in Hogwarts that would either make him around the same level as everyone else that was part of the pureblood families.

Tonks, well thanks to drunken night, Harry was no longer a virgin. The morning that he woke up inside her, the was scare. She calmed him down.

(Flashback Start)

Harry looked at her as she stood up and stretched not caring that she was showing Harry her body. The way she was doing it though, made Harry think that she was putting on a show just for him, for she made sure to show her snatch and tits as well rear off to him. She then smirked as she got back on the bed and crawled over to him and cuffed his head into her hand and looked him in the eyes after realizing that he was scared.

“No worries Harry, for I was horny and you were there. I recall it all and have to say that you were not that bad for a virgin. However, there are a few things that u nee to learn and I will teach you all that you need to know Harry.” She stated in a purr and kissed him on the lips.

“We are not dating or a couple at the moment for I am not sure of what I want since you are the second male I ever been with, that is out of the fifteen loves that I had. However, we will do this again and be fuck buddies. During this time, I will teach you how to seduce a woman and make her night in bed using me as the training dummy.” She stated as she kissed him again.

“Now, let's get up and get dressed.” She stated as she got out of bed and walked away with a sway in her hips which Harry could not stop from watching.

“Sometimes I hate my luck, but at the moment I cannot complain,” Harry remarked as he got up.

They had sex once a week. Each time, she did what she stated that she was going to do. She taught Harry all that she knew of the female body. It turned out that she was bisexual so she had lots to teach Harry. Between Tonks and Sirius, Harry also learned how to treat a woman. What damaged that was done to him socially by the Dursleys was undone during this time. It was good for Tonks to help balance the teachings of Sirius who turned out was a horn dog.

Harry also learned much about his mother and father as well. Then he learned how his father was a prat in the early years, which might explain Snape’s action against him started from the first year. Still, Harry concludes that he still has no right to come after him for the things that his father had done.

At Hogwarts

It had already been several days since the start of the school year. Fangirls were an issue, for he noticed that many of them were now looking at him like he was a piece of meat on display. He was not sure what to think about it, but he was just ignoring them. Hermione told him that they might stop if he found someone to be with.

‘I noticed that she gets mad at the way they were looking at me, I wonder about that.’ Harry thought as he recalled how she looked when she noticed the looks that he was getting from the females of the school.

“I wonder if I should just attack this Moody character now given our record with Defense teachers...” Harry mused, and it said a lot for their past few years that neither Ron nor Hermione objected to this idea.

“Hmm… a preemptive strike? You might be onto something there Harry,” Ron mumbled between his brutal assault on the food in front of them, which had not ended when the headmaster began his announcements.

“But, 'e's Moody rig'? Me da's always over at his house on account of some charms he's go' on the property, but he's righ' famous.” Ron spoke as talked with food in his mouth, for in his view, there was no quarter ever given in the war to sate his hunger.

Harry was not amused by this, but he just let it go. Hermione though did not like that at all. She was applauded by the sight and thank goodness she was not looking at Ron as boyfriend material, but it came close until Harry started to spend more time with her.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Ronald!” Hermione sharply said as she smacked him on the shoulder and then turned to Harry.

“As for your idea, I would say if it was anyone but a famous Dark Wizard hunter, your idea might have merit, but as it is, I think we should wait and see.” Since Hermione was smiling slightly when she said this one would be hard-pressed to figure out if she was serious or not and Hermione wasn't telling.

“It was just a thought. I wouldn't want to attack him here anyway, too many witnesses." Harry said winking at his friends who both laughed.

Later, after the three Champions were called

Harry was on edge, something was up. His senses were telling that something was about to happen that will once again force him to face death again and it has to do with this stupid competition. Then it happens, dam Potter luck.

The Goblet once again acted like it did when the first three names came out. This was the first sign to all that something was not right. Then a piece of paper came flying out of the fire and Dumbledore caught it.

“Harry Potter…" Dumbledore said, to the sound of sudden silence in the hall.

Groaning, Harry began to bang his head against the wood of the table in front of him. At the same time, Hermione began to curse beside him, which was out of character, for she is fed up with all this happening each year. Across from them, Ron looked dyspeptic for a moment, for he was sure that Harry had not entered his name at all.

"Harry, you'll have to fight this quickly unless you want another round of Harry Potter rumormongering," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded getting up quickly and looking around at the faces of those all around him. The Hufflepuff table looked murderous as if Harry had stolen their champion's chance at glory on purpose. The Slytherins looked amused, angry and contemptuous in turns, the Ravenclaws looked angry (though that might have been from events earlier in the year dealing with a young blonde girl who was sitting next to Hermione at present), and his own house looked torn between shock and adulation.

‘Odd reaction from my own house, but I suppose they think I somehow managed to cheat my way in. Shows a piss poor understanding of my personality, that does it.’ Harry thought as he swiftly Harry held out his hand.

“Ergo fides: I Harry Potter did not enter myself in this tournament, nor did I ever want to enter! Ergo Fides!” He shouted out loud to make sure that everyone in the hall could hear him loud and clear.

That caused the side comments to stop and Dumbledore to halt from where he had been getting up out of his chair. All of them looked at Harry in shock as magic flared from his wand acknowledging his oath. A second later, Harry held his wand up once more and colored flared out from the end of it.

“Wow," he said in a bland tone, “It looks as if I was telling the truth. Now, if that's all Professor, can I sit back down? I'd like to have one ruddy year without something deadly trying to happen to me.”

“I'm afraid it isn't that simple Harry,” Dumbledore said softly, staring at the piece of paper in his hand with a questioning look. “Please, come with me.”

It turned out that Harry would have to compete, something he was not at all happy about. Somehow someone had been able to enter him into this tournament, using a bit of parchment from a past test which had his magical signature on it to enter him.

If he did not compete that would be enough for the goblet, an old and very finicky magical artifact, to drain him of his magic. Harry was fine with this fact, but Dumbledore was not which resulted in an argument between the two. Afterward, though, it was decided between the two that while Harry might willingly be able to live among Muggles, there is the issue of the werewolf curse. It was not known what effect of losing his magic would do to his being a werewolf was utterly unknown, and not something they wanted to play with.

So, once again Harry was forced to face a life or death struggle, rather than getting to know girls as he had wanted to. He had noticed the looks he was getting once his 'growth spurt' ended and had been interested in seeing where some of those looks led. The whole dragon thing was a set-up or just his dam Potter luck again.

Despite that, however, months later when it came time to look for a date for the Yule Ball, which when announced he noticed several girls looking at him with a seductive smirk on their faces. However, he decided to go with someone he could have a conversation with rather than try to date someone based on looks alone like so many other boys seemed to be doing. Not mind you that Hermione isn't a looker, whatever she might think Harry thought as he sat across from her in the library.

Harry had noticed that his female friend had grown up, and though she still worried about her teeth and her hair was still frizzy, she was becoming a very good-looking young woman. Her style of beauty was somewhat understated in comparison to say Lavender Brown or Susan Bones, the two girls who were the most 'shaggable' in his grade as the boys put it, but it was there.

Currently, they both were in the common room of their dorms. Harry was reading a book while thinking, and she was doing it as well. Hermione looked up smiling in welcome and Harry smiled back before deciding to just blurt it out. He decided that it was now or never. He had a feeling, not sure why, but a feeling that he was not the only one that noticed her. So, he did a Gryffindors charge!

“So, would you like to go to that will Yule Ball with me?” Harry asked with his charming smile that has increased in charm due to the changes that he had gone thru.

At that Hermione blinked in shock before looking down, poking at her book with a finger for a moment. Even though she looked calm, she was not at all. All her thoughts after seeing his change came back rushing back into her mind, the image of before and after he was clothed flashed through her memory as fought to keep her heat down. Not only that but there were several erotic dreams that she had over the break about him and her, something that she thought would never happen.

“I um, wow, are you sure you want to go with me? I mean, I know other girls have thought about asking you, and that is a major breach of etiquette, and I thought, I mean, wouldn't it be best if you went with someone prettier?” Hermione stated while still fighting the shock that he asked her as he shrugged in turn.

“How about your shag buddy Tonks, I mean she is prettier than me,” Hermione added with a smirk knowing about her, not only because of him telling her but because Tonks been writing to her as well with details that fueled her erotic dreams at night.

“I'll admit that there are some good-looking girls out there, but you're good-looking too, and I know you, you're someone I can have an actual conversation with. Tonks does not want to come back here is she can help it, something happened here to someone that she cared for. Besides, how many of those girls think of me as simply a good-looking guy, or the Boy-Who-Lived rather than just, Harry Potter, the whole package?” Harry stated as he reached over touching her hand with one of his gently which calm her down.

“Besides, who knows where it could lead?" He said hesitantly, looking into her eyes as she blushed a little, understanding what he was saying there, and nodded hesitantly.

Latter at the Stairs heading to the Main Hall

It was night and all third years to above were excited about the dance that was about to take place. Well, those that had dates for the dance were at least. So, Harry being the gentleman that he was taught to be was waiting for his partner to show up. The other champions and their partners were at the door waiting to be let in.

What happened next blew Harry’s mind. The sight before him was something that he suspected, but never thought it would be like this. Several thoughts had raced through his mind as she slowly and seductively walked down the stairs with a sway of her hips with each step that she took.

The idea that his ‘friend-who-is-a-girl’ Hermione was simply pretty and shagable just no longer there, for all his mind was ‘she-is-mine’. Hermione was wearing a periwinkle pink or light red dress that seems to hug her curves in all the right places and showed off what kind of body she was hiding the entire time. If tonight did not work out, she will have all the males in the school attempting to get with her.

‘Okay, she was not beautiful she was bloody gorgeous and so dam hot! Why haven’t I noticed this before!?’ Harry questioned himself as he regained his composer after having his mind blown from what he has seen.

“Well hello Harry, you look very Handsome,” Hermione stated with a smirk as she realized that she just blew his mind with her looks, something that sought to do and has help from Luna a few other girls.

Earlier in the day after Harry asked her to the dance, Hermione made a decision. She was going to seize the moment and see if it was possible if there was something between them. After all, unlike the other girls, she knew Harry very well by being his friend first.

She decided that if there was something there, then she was going to make him hers, even though she be willing to share him with two others at the moment. She knew about Tonks and was okay at that after Hermione was a virgin and having trained meant that her first time would make it wonderful if they go that far. The other girl, well she stated that she is waiting to be invited which she knew that she would. Hermione was not sure why, but she was sure that Luna knew something that she did not.

“And you Hermione, Ummm wow you look gorgeous. I feel that I have one of the hottest girls in the school before me.” Harry stated as Hermione gave him a sultry look in return that had a smile that showed promise.

“Thank you, Harry, like you said we will see where this goes by the end of the night, however, if there is, then tonight will be a night that neither of us will forget for the rest of lives,” Hermione stated as Harry looked at her and then nodded his head.

Harry did not know that Hermione had made some arrangements for tonight if things go the way she thinks they will. If her plans go the way she wants them toom, then their friendship would be forever altered. Regardless, tonight will mark their continued friendship and nothing more or evolve into something else entirely.

“Well then, shall we meet with the other’s my Lady?” Harry asked as he held out his arm to escort her like a gentleman.

“O yes, we shall,” Hermione replied as she took his arm and placed it right between her breast as they started to walk forward.

When they arrive, the reactions of the other males was something that Harry had expected. He knew that they were seeing Hermione as a woman for the first time instead of a girl. However, what struck him was the smirk that Viktor Krum had.

“I knew that you were a wonderful looking woman Ms. Granger, it is nice to see that I was not the only that was so blind,” Viktor stated as he looked at Harry and then smiled.

“Treat her will Potter, if you don’t then I will take her from you if my date does not work out,” Viktor stated as Harry smiled at him.

“I will be a fool not to after all Hermione is my best friend and if she wants it to be more then I will not argue with her on that subject,” Harry stated as Hermione smiled and then kissed him on the cheek to show that she was interested.

“Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Krum,” Hermione stated as she squeezed Harry’s arm to show that she was not interested in him.

“Your welcome, I was going to ask you but I was beaten to the punch.” He stated as he took his date by the arm, some girl that Harry did not know.

“However, I was lucky that this beautiful angle was willing after I thought that I was out her league,” Viktor stated as the young woman that there stopped glaring at Hermione and then smiled at both her and Harry.

‘Nice save,’ Harry and Hermione thought at the same time.

When they came in, all eyes were on Hermione as she walked in on Harry’s arm. All the males that were present could not believe what they were seeing. Some of the girls were wondering how in the hell did Hermione manage to hid such a figure since the beginning of the year. Hell, Harry swore that he saw Draco Malfoy had to pick up his jaw from the floor at the sight.

Throughout the night, Harry had quite a lot of fun with Hermione on his arm. There was a lot of talking, laughing, and several dances for the two of them. Things seem to fit for the two of them, for they were both leaning towards of thoughts that this was an actual date than just a dance.

Hell, even Ron was having fun. Thanks to Harry teaching him a few things and Sirius paying for a suit for him to recompense for his leg, Ron was dancing the night away with Parvati and the way she was dancing with him, showed that Ron may have a girlfriend by the end of the night, or he will be having a late-night if he keeps himself in check like Harry told him.

The dance was going to be one of the few times that curfew was not being enforced. However, Harry and Hermione managed to leave the dance a few hours earlier than everyone else. The close slow dancing had caused some issues for both of them, and they needed to sort this out.

Harry decided that they both needed a breather, for he did not want to cause any issues for Hermione. Before they realize it, Harry and Hermione had made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Right when they reached the room and the door closed, Hermione reached out and pulled him into a hug. Harry loved the feeling of having her in his arms and desired more, but did not force her because he knew that she had to be one to decide that. He though did take in the scent of her hair and a for a few moments lost control of his lower body and hope that she did not notice.

Hermione did notice and figured out what he wanted. She smirked as she noticed that the heat from her loins came up, for she recalled the size it was from that night last year. It was at this moment that Harry smelt the scent of something sweet, something that was almost the same scent of honey but did not comment on it for he decided to hold off in case he was wrong. Hermione smirked inwardly and decided where to go from here, for she had the answers that she was looking for. There was one more test and she cannot wait to see the results of it.

“Well, this has been an amazing night Harry,” Hermione said, while she hugged him tightly around his chest taking in his scent.

“It was indeed amazing, but I believe it was because of the company,” Harry replied with a grin while looking down at her into her eyes.

As he stood there holding her, he recalled the lessons that Tonks had given him. Lessons that could make sure that he got lucky, but this Hermione and he was not going to do that to her. He decided that he is going to have her make the first move and take charge. He was starting to find out that he cared for her regardless of where this relationship went.

“I see Sirius’ lessons are doing you a world of good Harry.” Hermione chuckled with Harry did as well, but he never told her about the lessons that he had gotten from Tonks.

‘I wonder if they were trying to turn me into a playboy.’ Harry thought to himself Hermione hugged him tighter while blushing some more while leaning her head to the side as she tilted her neck upwards, her eyes closed with each distance that was covered.

Harry only hesitated for a second, but he then did the same. In no time at all, their lips meet as a shiver of delight traveled down their spines and straight to their toes. Her tongue pressed against his lips asking for entrance, a request that he did not block.

With this, the battle of tongues took place as she took his right hand and placed it on her rear and forced it to squeeze it. This was an action that took him by surprise, but he continued it as she took his other hand and placed it on her breast and did the same. Once again this was an action that he continued as she had one hand rubbing his chest and the other in his hair.

As time passed, she moaned at the contact and kiss. She was on a rush of hormones as she was happy with what was going on. She felt her panties slowly become damp with the ministrations that Harry continued to do with his hands that she guided them to do.

‘Yes, I think my plans will be used tonight.’ She thought huskily as they broke apart from the kiss.

Hermione had half laden eyes that were filled with hunger and lust as she pushed him back. Harry fell right onto the common couch as she kicked off her shoes. Before he could act, she pulled up her dress while sitting down onto his lap, her panties, his pants and boxers being the only things between them.

She then leaned forward and started to kiss him again, but this time guided one hand under her dress to her rear. Harry allow his instincts to guide him as he groped her rear as they lustfully kissed. Hermione lets out a moan into his mouth as they continued to kiss.

They continued their kissing as she started to dry hump him with slow and steady moments. Hermione had both of her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss with passion. She stopped her kissing as Harry started to nip at both sides of her necks and the valley between her breast and started another session of kissing.

This continued for a bit until they both were breathing heavily were looking into each other’s eyes with lust. Hermione could feel his length, and the whole time it rubbed against her snatch as she dry humped him making her panties soaked with juices that flowed out of her.

“So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?” Harry asked not wanting to assume anything.

“No Harry, I have decided that we are much more,” Hermione stated as she pecked his lips and looked into his eyes with hers filled with lust.

“Harry, I want you, and from your reaction you want me. I want to see what Tonks taught you in bed and to let you know something. Wolves do not have girlfriends; they have mates and I want to be your alpha mate with me choosing the others that might join.” Hermione stated in a seductive longing tone in her voice into his ear.

Harry looked at her not catching the other part. He was happy, for sitting in his lap was a woman that he had known for several years, someone that knows his faults and strengths that will be his girl.

“Wait, mate…?” Harry was asking when Hermione kissed him again and then looked right into his eyes.

“Unfortunately, this is not the place for you to claim me and show me what Tonks taught you, and Merlin I want you to claim me Harry…..follow me I know somewhere,” Hermione stated as she got off his lap as she pulled Harry with her as they left the common room.

“Claim?” Harry asked with a questioning look on his face as she pulled her behind them to the stairs.

“Yes Harry, I want you to take my virginity, I want you to fuck me and make me your woman.” She stated as she pulled him until they got to the seventh floor if you count the first-floor one before he could reply or finish processing what she had said.

“I found this room out. It is a myth, and no one knows about it. The House-elves call it the come and go room while the myth calls it the Room of Requirements.” Hermione stated as they up to the wall in the left corridor.

This broke Harry out of his thoughts, even though they were still processing what Hermione stated back in the common room. Harry was wondering what was going on as Hermione walked back and forth in front of the wall that was opposite from an interesting tapestry. This tapestry depicted the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

“I need the room that was saved under Hermione’s Special Room. I need the room that was saved under Hermione’s Special Room. I need the room that was saved under Hermione’s Special Room.” He heard her say until a appeared out of thin air and became ajar.

“Dobby,” Hermione called out as a house-elf appeared out of thin air, the same one that Harry freed from Malfoy during the second year.

“Yes missies,” Dobby asked as he looked at her with his hands folded.

“Dobby, you can stock the table now as I planned,” Hermione stated as the elf appeared out of thin air.

“Yes, missies, glad that your plan will take place missies. Happy for you I am.” The House-elf stated he then vanished into thin air.

“I found this room while you were running through the woods. I had done several experiments and determine what this room can and cannot do.” She stated as Harry looked at her.

“Food in Misses,” Dobby stated as Hermione smiled and then the elf vanished into thin air.

“Come on in. I have set the time dilation where one second out here is an hour in there.” She stated as she pulled Harry into the room and the door closed behind them.

“As of now, like I said earlier this room has the ability of time dilation. I have set it to so that each hour that we spend in her is a second out there, which is why I had Dobby bring in food platters that are enchanted to multiply the food and keep them at whatever temp they need to be. This way we can enjoy each other to the max without worry or concern.” She stated as Harry looked around the room.

Harry noticed that the room was about the size of a muggle junior high gymnasium. The stone walls had torches lining the walls that were providing light for the room. Off to the left, there was what looked like a Japanese open-air hot onsen. He could also see a large queen Victorian-style bed with white see thru curtains draped from the canopy. To the right, there was a large table filled with pictures and plates of different foods.

Hermione grabbed his hand and started to guide him towards the bed as Harry looked around the room. This was when he noticed where she was guiding him.

“Harry, I thought long and hard about this. I decided that if we were going to be a couple, then I want to go all the way. I already had done did the contraceptive spell on myself.” Hermione stated she pushed Harry until the bed with a seductive smirk gracing her lips.

“Are you…?” Harry was asking when Hermione shut him up by crawly on top of him and lustfully initiate a French kiss that was filled with promise and lust.

For several minutes they kissed as she moved her body to the point that she was straddling him. She was dry humping him as Harry’s hand roamed under her dress grabbing her panty clad rear. Soon they broke the kiss as they stare at each other lustfully.

Hermione stood up and smiled at him as she untiled the silk belt that as around her waist. She then slipped her arms out of the dress allowing her breast free for Harry to see. Harry noticed that her nipples were nice and hard as she seductively wiggled out of the rest of the dress which caused her perky breast to bounce. Harry then looked down as she stood back up to see what she had on.

He noticed that she was wearing black see-thru silk panties with matching garter belt. There were straps clung to her skin as they ran down both inside and outside or her legs as they reached the top of her stockings that matched both belt and panties. She kept on her pink high heel shoes that matched her dress which she kept on.

“So beautiful and sexy,” Harry stated in a seductively husky voice as a tent formed in his pants as he stood up and removed his dress coat.

“Thank you, Harry,” Hermione stated with a lust-filled voice as she smiled as she made up her mind.

“Ergo fides: I Hermione Granger swear that my love, heart, and body belong to Harry Potter forever! Ergo Fides! So, mote it be.” Hermione stated as magic filled the air around them.

“Hermione?” Harry asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him squashing her breast to his chest.

“Remember what I say, wolves do not have girlfriends, they have mates. I refuse to be a one-time mate, I want to be a lifetime. I thought long and hard about this if I got with you, Harry. Which is why I set this up if the desire was there between us and it was.” Hermione stated seductively as wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and lustfully kissed him as Harry started to massage her but cheeks.

As they kissed, Hermione moved her arms and had removed Harry's vest as He moved one hand to rub her back. As they fiercely battle their togues, she also slowly removed his shirt. After a few more moments, Harry started to nibble on her neck.

Lime Alert – Lime Alert – Lime Alert – Lime Alert

Hermione arched her neck up as Harry kissed down the valley or breast. The hand that was on her rear as worked its way to her still panty clad clitoris and rubbed it gently which caused her to moan even more.

She bites down on the right side of his neck and started to suck as he continued to rub. In a matter of minutes, she lets out a scream of ecstasy as Harry felt her juices burst out through her panties.

He moved his soaked hand and stuck it into her mouth as she cleaned the juices off it. Harry nibbled on her right ear lobe which caused her to arch her head back, as Harry once again kissed down her neck to the valley of her breast. He had both hands started to massage them as licked to the right breast and kiss its nipple. He then started to suck on it as she clawed his hair with her left hand.

As he sucked that nipple, the fingers of his other hand were playing with the nipple of the other one. This caused more juices to flow down her legs as she moaned due to the feeling that she had. After a few minutes, Harry would swap to the other nipple and repeat. 

This took a few minutes as Harry enjoyed himself as Hermione’s other hand had gone down and removed the belt from his pants and unbutton them. She then unzipped them and caused them to drop down to the floor. Her hand then went into his boxers and pulled them down so they would fall to the ground around his ankles. It then started to pump his hard cock at a slow and steady pace. This continued for several minutes until she pushed him back down onto the bed.

Harry bounced on the bed as he looked at her lustfully. He kicked off his dress shoes as she seductively removed her erotic juices-soaked panties showing that she was a natural redhead. As she did this, Harry removed his pants and boxers that were still hanging around his ankles.

Lime End – Lime End – Lime End – Lime End  
Lemon Alert – Lemon Alert – Lemon Alert – Lemon Alert

Removed for the policy of Fanfiction. The unedited version posted on Archive of Our Own. Sorry Readers, but it is posted under the same name.

Lemon End – Lemon End – Lemon End – Lemon End

The two surges of energies danced around the two lovers as the intertangle and merged and double in size. It violently shredded the curtains and the frame of the bed as it was destroyed during the moment.

“You are my alpha mate Hermione; you are mine forever,” Harry growled out in lust as he leaned down while continued to move and bites her in the neck while releasing a large load into her.

Hermione screams in lust as the magical energies flowed around them and then seeped back into them both. Harry releases the biggest load to date as they both collapsed from the moment. He laid there next to her sweat covered body as he breathed as she did the same for a few seconds.

“What the hell happened Hermione, why did I do what I did?” Harry asked as he turned to her as she rolled to her side, so he noticed the mark that was her neck, but it looked like a tattoo of pawprint with a snake under it.

“Unbelievable, we are bonded. We did sex magic, Harry. We are married in the eyes of magic now, from what I read it means that I am yours forever as well you are mine forever.” Hermione stated in a moan as she rolled over with happiness in her eyes and kissed him with lots of promise, love, and lust.

It was during this time that Harry’s mind came from its lustful high. It began to comprehend what had taken place. He was not sure why, but he felt guilty about the fact that Hermione just completely submitted herself to him for as long as both he and she was alive, like a master and slave relationship or in magical terms marriage as backward as the Magical World was.

“I am sorry Hermione, I did not…..” Harry was saying with guilt as Hermione interrupted him by placing her finger on his lips.

“Harry, I started the whole thing by magically submitting to you. It mainly happened when I swore to be yours during the last bit or sex right before you instinctively placed your mark on me.” She stated as she rubbed the tattoo on her neck with a smile.

“I see,” Harry stated as he looked at her with love in his eyes.

“If you were like Draco or the others of the Magical World, then I would be concern about what just happened. But I know that you different and never treat me like a slave unless I want to get kinky during sex.” Hermione stated as she hugged Harry’s naked body against hers.

“Your right about that,” Harry stated as she gave him a chastised kiss on the lips.

“But I will tell you this. What has happened was that our magic has linked together and each time we have sex we will get stronger. I can already tell that magical core has increased in size and so has yours. Not only that, but now due to the oath that I stated, only you can impregnate me, and I will only desire you and those that are in your pack, so no issues for I love this arrangement.” Hermione stated with happiness as she smashed her breast against his chest as he snaked his right hand down to her rear.

“I guess I can share you, but I do not want too,” Harry stated in a possessive tone which caused her to smile.

“That is what I love about you Harry and why I was willing to submit my all to you as I did. You care for me and will allow me to do what I want. However, you will only share me with other females that I am going to share you with.” Hermione stated as Harry looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

“What!” Harry exclaimed as Hermione smirked as she kissed him on the lips again as she crawled to the point that she was laying on him.

“Let me explain. You see I been thinking about this since last year when I thought about you and me being together. I was not sure if you saw me as more than a friend. However, I figured several things since I acknowledged that there is a chance.” Hermione stated as kissed him on the lips while slowly rubbing herself on him.

“After learning that werewolves adopt many characteristics that are like wolves, I decided to research the types of packs that formed in the wild. Afterward, I concluded that you are a prime Alpha and you will need a pack.” Hermione stated as she smiled as the reaction that his body was showing.

“So, I decided that if we became an item, then I will make sure that I become your female alpha. This way, I can be in charge who can join the pack.” Hermione then smirked as she looked at him in the eyes as hers were filled with lust and love.

“There were only two males in this school that got my attention that I saw my future with. You and Ron. However, due to our interactions since last year, I could no longer see myself with Ron and with only you which was why all this was thought of in case we did get together.” Hermione stated with lust in her voice as they kissed for a few seconds.

“I decided that I was bi-curious Harry and the thought of me sharing with other females in bed turns me own as the idea of having sex with you. So, I decided that I will only allow females into the pack, females that you select that I approve of. So only females in our bed unless………we get Dora joining and she into shapeshifting.” Hermione stated with a smirk on her face.

‘Need to inform Tonks that Harry is now mine and if she wants to continue to fuck him, she needs to submit to me and him and only be with us and the pack.’ Hermione thought as he watched Harry’s reaction which was between shock and being turned on.

“You know, I will be stupid to argue with you when you are going to allow me to have what most men would only dream of,” Harry stated in a husky tone as he started to grope her as they began to kiss, but in the back of his mind, there was something else that worried him.

“Yes, but unlike the fools that dream of what you are getting, you will have a say about the girl, the final say for that is for me as your alpha female,” Hermione stated as she moaned from the ministrations that were taking place during their chastised kissing session that started.

As they started to make out, Harry’s mind had come to the thought that worried him. It was the fact that he had bitten her on the neck. It was a known fact that werewolves pass on the curse to others through the bite or something close like the way he was given the curse.

“O blamey Hermione, I bit you. I gave you the …..” Harry was saying in a panic as Hermione shut him up and calmed him down with a lustful kiss which lasted with several minutes of making out which she stopped before they started to fuck again.

“Harry, you bit me yes, but passed on the curse you did not.” She stated as he looked at her with a questioning look on his face as she inserted him into her and sat there looking at him after moaning at the entry of his cock.

“First off, I am not sure if a werewolf passes on the curse when they are in their human form, but I do know that their children show some signs but does not have the curse,” Hermione stated as she looked into his eyes.

“You changed it, Harry, with what you did. Your magic altered the curse. Madam Pompey did several other tests on your blood at my request over the summer to see how much it changed due to your magic. She also stated that there are no signs of a curse.” She stated as she kissed him and then smiled.

“I took the blood and had my father’s friend look at it. He is a geneticist and he stated that he never has seen blood like yours. You have all the markers of a wolf and Human making your new type of creature. I told him that I found the sample in France and did not tell anyone to cover my tracks.” Hermione stated as she looked at Harry.

“He stated that your DNA looks like a link between mutants that has the X-gen as those that don’t. He also tested a sample of mine that he did not know and said the same thing, but stated that you leaned towards those of mutants.” Hermione added as Harry recalled about mutants that popped up in the news over the summer which started many debates among politicians over the world.

“I and Madam Pompey after I told her about what my father’s friend said and gave her reports of his test as well a book of definitions of some of the words used she looked it over. She thinks that you might be a new breed of a werewolf as well wizard due to what you have done Harry. We also concluded after testing the blood with the same test that they did with werewolves in the past to determine how the curse was passed and determine that you cannot pass it your curse thru bites like the others can, for you are different” Hermione stated as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

“Now Harry, your cock is in me and nice and hard. I am still wet and horny. Now stop worrying about things and fuck me like you fucked Tonks during your training. Show me everything that she taught you for I demand this of you.” Hermione stated in a lust-filled voice as she started to bounce on his cock and leaned forward to kiss him.

Several Days Latter due to Room of Requirement Time Dilation

The smells of sex had filled the air from all their activities that the two had done. Hermione made sure to recast the anti-pregnancy spell each time. Three days of sex and she was sore and tired. Between every two times, they stopped and drank and eat as well as use the bathroom. Besides that, they both stated their lust.

The idea of being fucked by Harry had ignited her lust each time that she felt that she was sated. It was the same for Harry, and only their bodies being tired and sore was the reason why the stopped having sex. It was wonderful and magical as both felt their magical core getting stronger and larger with each time.

Hermione was not sure why, but she was very lustful, and Harry was as well. Only now they could look at each and control their want to fuck each other. This drove home the point that Harry will need other girls and Hermione already picked out who to join.

Currently, they were both in spa soaking in the water after washing off all the sweat and sex that were on their bodies. Harry had his eyes closed as the scratches from her healed very fast as they were in the water and could feel that it was healing his spirit, mind, and body.

“This spa is wonderful Hermione. Why do I feel that it is more than just cleaning me though?” Harry remarked and asked as she looked at him with a blush.

“Over the summer I got into some anime that was translated into English which is strangely named Bleach. It was about a boy who ended it becoming part of a secret world. However, he was saving a friend from execution by her people all because she gave her power to him so he could save them and his family.

“However, he was training to get stronger and at one point the character soaked into a spa, one that was like this. The character that was training him stated that the water was enhanced so it would heal his spirit, body, and energies so he could go back at it in full force the next day.” Hermione stated as Harry looked at her.

“So, after reading the books about magic and such that dealt with such healing, I managed to create this spa in the room of requirement and decided that it would perfect for our times of sex,” Hermione stated she looked at the destroyed bed that collapsed from their activities.

“I like it. Did you keep notes on it so when we make our own room we will be able to have it in there as well?” Harry asked as Hermione stood up flashing him in all her naked glory and smiled at him knowing that once again she had given him a nice view of her body.

“This entire setup was added to the book that I got the room to create on how to make a room like this.” She stated as she dried off and looked at the special clock that showed what time it was outside of the room.

“Harry, we have an hour to return to the dorm. Let’s go, before I decided to go another eight rounds with you.” She stated as Harry got out of the spa as well.

After an hour, they were out back into the hall. Hermione closed the door and it vanished. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and forced it between her breasts.

She then reached in between her breast and pulled out her soaked black silk panties and handed them to him. She smirked at Harry’s reactions of shock and delight as she did this.

“First, this shows that you are the man that I gave myself to and this was not a dream. Second, if asked show them these to prove that I am yours and only yours. Now, the room will be reset back to the way it was when we first summoned it. So the bed will be repaired and all evidence of our 72 hours of sex will be gone.” Hermione stated as Harry nodded his head.

They decided to take a walk through the garden when they came across a site that they never thought they would see. There was a small orgy taking place in the bushes. In one clearing in the bushes was Fred and George who was with Angelia Johnson. She was between them with her breast exposed and her dress pulled up. She was sucking off George on her knees as Fred was fucking her from behind.

They both turned around and walked off only to find another space where they saw something that they never thought they see. There was Ron and he was in the middle of having sex himself but was on his back. Their moans filled the air, for Ron was being ridden by Parvati Patil as her sister Padma Patil sat on his face and the two were kissing each other.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other then walked off deciding that they had enough sex for the night. Both were happy with Ron and Harry decided that he will teach Ron more to be sure that he made both girls happy.

In a matter of minutes, they were back into the common room. When they got there, they both huddled together kissing on the couch making out or it would seem. Sometime during their make-out session, his pants came undone and she was once again riding him for all he was worth. It turned out they could not get what they have seen out of their minds and decided to fuck again.

Harry just released in her and she laid on him breathing hard when Ron and the others came back into the common room. They all looked at the sight before them as Hermione moanfully got off his cock and used her dress to cover it as Harry reached in and pulled his pants up.

She then sat back down and kissed him lustfully as his hands wander over her body prompting many of their dorm mates to whistle at the pair.

“That’s right guys, Hermione is my girl now and off the market,” Harry stated in a low growl while holding her tight around her waist.

“Mate I thin…….” Ron was going to say as both Hermione and Harry looked at him and Parvati Patil.

“Do not start for me and Harry saw you two and your sister fucking in the bushes which caused this,” Hermione stated with a smirk on her face as Harry looked at Angelia and the twins to show that they saw them as well.

“I see…….well goodnight everyone,” Parvati stated as she vanished off into the girls' dorm as Angelia followed suit.

“Good night Harry, I enjoyed our time together. Next time there will be more exciting.” Hermione stated as she and a few other girls went to their dorms.

To Be Continue …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> If this is the fanfiction version of this story that you are reading, then I hope I did the chapter justice without the lemon. If you want to read the lemon, then you can by reading the AO3 which is not edited. Yep, Hermione is the Alpha female and has plans to expand their relationships with other girls. I hope I did a good job with the lemon and lime.
> 
> I know you are expecting everyone to build up fast, but I want to do this slowly. Do not worry, Harry will end up in the new world during the fifth year. 
> 
> Harem member Hermione is in place now and she is the main one of the whole deal. Harry’s Harem will be referred to as a pack of females that will be bound to him only. Any female that enters, will have to pass her standards and submit to her as much to him.
> 
> Now, the time dilation part of the chamber is not cannon, but I thought it would be nice to have. The chamber making a book on how to create a future or save a setting is something that I came up with. I hope you all like what changes that I did to the curse, after all, I figured with the curse, basilisk venom, and phoenix tear in his system would create a new type of were-creature with Harry. I hope you all like that.
> 
> Now, I know that I made her seem slutty, but she seems the type of person that would plan like this when she finds someone that she wants to be with. In this story, I had decided that she had concluded that she and Harry would be together forever and had done some research. Not all of what she had found was revealed for she has secrets that she will reveal latter.
> 
> Also yes, I am hinting towards Luna being in and of course, Tonks will be part. At the moment she did not know what she wanted and Hermione will sell her to the idea of Harry after all Hermione wants to taste her as well. Off-screen Tonks was taunting Hermione of details of her nights will Harry to cause her to act or to seduce her. We will see how this unfolds in the story.
> 
> Yes, Harry taught Ron how to be a gentleman which landed him the Patil twins. I might keep this, not sure. If I do, then Ron will be loyal to Harry and will support him if not then there are plans for him. I forgot which fanfic I read, but I was not the first person to have Aneglia Johnson have a threesome with the Weasley twins for it was thanks to that I put that into the story.
> 
> Well leave a review and I hope you like this version better than the last one which was flawed and screwed up. PS, Hermione or the Harem will not die like in the original version.


End file.
